


Pas de Deux

by Lourdes23



Series: Danse d'amour [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, I'm Such Trash for This OTP, M/M, Minor Violence, Mutual Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Not Beta Read, We Die Like Men, all the sex, but not during sex, fluff too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-24 22:27:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 20,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20366116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lourdes23/pseuds/Lourdes23
Summary: Prompto is totally fine with keeping his admiration for Ignis under wraps.  Ignis finds being just friends with the exuberant blonde completely acceptable.  And of course neither of them even like men that way.Too bad they’re both liars.Let the dance begin!





	1. Adagio

##  Prompto: Adagio

His thumb brushed over the button slowly, perusing his day’s prizes on the tiny screen of his camera. A selfie of himself grinning as he jabbed a thumb over his shoulder at the Wiz Chocobo Post’s sign. A shot of Gladio on the back of his bird as he sped by the group with that smug grin on his face; the winner of a race Prompto hadn’t known he was part of. And a really spectacular view of Ignis twisting over Noct’s shoulders, his daggers having just been flung out of those skilled fingers as Noct’s entire form blazed blue; the photo captured the instant before a warp-strike. That one Prompto was really proud of. Getting a shot of Noct in the act of warping wasn’t easy, and he’d been working on gauging the Prince’s timing just for this. Catching Noct and Iggy teaming up in the same moment was print-worthy. Probably even earn him some good money if he decided to copies down the road.

It was always something impressive to watch the guys in a fight. The way they moved around and over each other like a well oiled machine could twist Prompto’s stomach in envy. His handguns made fighting like they did not even worth the risk. He could keep a healthy distance from the baddies while still doing a decent amount of damage. Oh sure, he and Noct had fun messing around in the field; launching off of one another for laughs, or swinging around Noct’s lance like kids on a playground. But it didn’t really add anything to the fight other than thrills. And the stuff he and Noct came up with sure wasn’t the trained and precise movements the rest of them seemed to pull off without thinking. His combo moves didn’t need his strength or flexibility. Just really good timing.

The picture of Noct and Iggy on his camera flashed white briefly as he locked it down to prevent it from being deleted. At least he knew he had the timing part down.

“Whatcha got there?” An arm flopped over his shoulder and Noct’s dark hair partially blocked his view of his camera as his best friend tilted the screen towards himself. “Nice one, Prompto. Hey Specs, look at you!”

Another shadow fell over Prompto’s opposite shoulder soundlessly as Ignis appeared, bringing the smell of freshly cut peppers with him and Gladio not a full second behind. “Nice Iggy,” Gladio’s smile was clear in his vice from him place behind Prompto and Ignis huffed his amusement through his nose. 

“Come now, it’s nothing special.”

“Check it Noct,” Prompto tilted the camera back towards his best friend, “pre-warp-strike. Oh baby, you know how long it took to perfect that shot?”

“Was wonderin’ why I was hearing your camera’s shutter more than your gun lately.” Gladio rumbled, nudging the blonde between his shoulder blades and sending him lurching forward slightly. Prompto’s grin spread.

“Like Noct has anything to worry about when you’re in the action, big guy,” the gunner twisted in his chair and caught the cocky smirk that painted the man’s face.

“Damn right.”

They spent a few more minutes going over the rest of the contents of Prompto’s memory card, looking over pics that were perfectly balanced between the four of them. They poked fun at selfies, each other, and praised the more impressive shots before falling back into their evening routines. Camp wasn’t a hotel, but Prompto didn’t hate it as much as he and Noct pretended they did. They could be a little rowdier at camp, didn’t have a strict check-out time - not that Gladio would let them sleep in anyway - and Ignis’s cooking was the absolute best!

Speaking of which…

Prompto’s nose twitched as the smell of dinner promised something that set his mouth watering. “Oh man,” he groaned, popping upright in his chair eagerly, “is that curry?”

“A bit of spice to stave off the evening’s chill.” The older man’s eyes twinkled kindly and Prompto’s guts twisted in a way that had nothing to do with the dinner he had just been looking forward to. “Besides,” Ignis pressed at the bridge of his glasses with a long finger, “infusing vegetables into a sauce is the only way I can ensure Noct will actually eat them.”

Prompto’s best friend instantly jumped to his own defense, effectively stealing the attention the blonde had briefly earned from the Hand. But that was normal, and Prompto let it go easily enough. Noct was Ignis’s charge, his Prince - er - King, and the reason they were out here. Of course he would get first dibs on Iggy’s attention.

Besides, Prompto was a Crownsguard now. Right? He could handle himself just fine. And as a Crownsguard his duty was to the crown - to Noct. That meant that he had to put his personal stuff on hold. Family, relationships, it all came second to having Noct’s back. The up-side to all of that at least was that he didn’t have to sacrifice all friendship. Prompto was lucky enough that his best friend in the whole wide world was the very same person he had sworn to defend. So he never had to worry about ignoring one for the sake of the other.

Another upside was that their traveling party also included the hands-down hottest man on Eos. Yeah. Definite bonus. Not that Prompto was attracted to Ignis only because of his looks. Hell no. Ignis was the complete package. Smart, talented, kinda funny in a stuffy-old-dude way, which was weird since he only had a couple years over Prompto and Noct. And his hands.  _ Gods _ , he was good with his hands! From his daggers to a soup spoon to the way he held the Regalia’s steering wheel, Prompto could watch his hands for days.

Oh yeah. If Prompto was attracted to someone, chances were good that they had gorgeous, talented hands. Long fingers, and gloves preferable because it was like wondering what was inside a really pretty birthday present. 

It was also what had kicked off his attraction to Cindy. The way her fingers could fly through the repairs of the car, apply a decal like an artist, or manipulate a piece of tech was straight up out of this world. That she was gorgeous, sweet, and had that killer accent didn’t hurt.

Oh yeah. Accents. Add those to the list, please. Ignis’s accent was super fancy but dangerous in his mouth, like it was waiting to eat you. Cindy’s was warm and slow, like a sunny afternoon. He dug both of them.

Cindy he could at least go ga-ga over, and made it a point to do that vocally in front of the guys. It gave them something to tease him about, which he kinda liked. It almost felt like he belonged when they did. Like he’d never been on the outside looking in. That and the guys were cool; Cindy would probably never hear about his crush. 

Even if she did Prompto was certain she would just smile that gorgeous, pure smile of hers and thank him, then move on. Cindy was safe.

Ignis was  _ not _ .

Ignis was his best friend’s advisor. Ignis was part of their traveling party. Ignis was serious, and smart and definitely -  _ definitely _ \- out of Prompto’s league. There wasn’t even a question about it. Admitting his attraction to Ignis would only get him a super quick - though probably very polite - rejection, followed up by the gods-knew-how-many weeks of weirdness… most of it probably from Prompto himself.

Nope. Not gonna happen.

So Prompto did what he was good at - in spite of popular belief. He hid the truth, just like his wrist and the worries those dark lines on it had given him for as long as he could remember. He took no more pictures of Ignis than he did the others, and he consciously avoided staring. No one even knew he liked guys as well as girls. That was taboo enough even without the Ignis factor, though probably not as much as he thought. Prompto was really good at feeling like an outsider, and anything that made him different wasn't something he wanted out there. It also didn’t help that he’d seen a couple of kids in school get some serious harassment when they’d come out, and almost no one had done or said anything to stop it. That more than anything kept Prompto from spilling his guts on being bi. So, being used to the effort of not giving his sexuality away, Prompto had adapted pretty quickly to hiding his attraction to Ignis.

Okay. Maybe he had taken  _ one _ small risk. But claiming permanent shotgun in the Regalia had been easily disguised as a gunner’s pun. And he was smart enough to frequently whip the camera out and take some amazing scenery shots, justifying why the seat was so important to him.

It was no sweat. Prompto could handle this. He could totally crush on his best friend’s retainer without making things weird.

He had this in the bag.  
  


XXXX

  
  


##  Ignis: Adagio

“Hey Specs, look at you!” Noct’s amused call had come at the precise moment Ignis had been chopping peppers for dinner, yet Ignis was experienced enough with a knife to not slip at the sudden lapse in undivided attention he had been paying to the task. Setting the blade aside and wiping his hands on his kitchen towel, Ignis lowered the temperature of his saucepot before joining Noct at Prompto’s chair where the two had been inspecting Prompto’s accomplishments of the day. A heavy hand upon his shoulder announced Gladio’s interests had also been piqued.

Adjusting his glasses to allow him to peer down his nose at the camera’s display, Ignis found himself looking upon a photo of himself performing an acrobatic twist across Noct’s shoulders at the precise moment his liege was initiating a warp-strike. Even in the tumult of battle the picture was focused to crystal clarity - the ferocity of he and Noct’s piercing glares and glint of white bared teeth identifiable even on so small a screen. Prompto’s position and angle at which he had snapped the picture were remarkable, infusing the image with the power and speed at which his subjects had moved, though they were now frozen in time within scene. 

The artistry Prompto could exhibit so casually was remarkable, and Ignis found himself once more thoroughly impressed with his keen eye. Distantly he heard himself receive a compliment from Gladio - no doubt for his athleticism - and Ignis brushed it off good-naturedly. Conversation over the content of the photo continued for another minute, granting Ignis the opportunity to savor its intricacies before the young photographer began cycling through the day’s collection. Each succeeding photo had been taken with the same care and attention to detail as the first, though for the most part they were dismissed by the others as less than comparable - especially the images Prompto snapped of himself. Ignis did not believe Prompto’s self-photos were in any way less worthy than the others, but to argue the point would only encourage further taunting from the others, and so he wisely chose to let the subject go.

Once the final picture had been reviewed Ignis returned to his saucepot and vegetables, Prompto to his camera, Gladio to his inventory of found treasures, and Noct to his reel and spool of fishing line. Banter flowed pleasantly between the four until one voice in particular bubbled up joyfully above the others. “Oh man, is that curry?” Prompto’s excitement was palpable and Ignis was gratified to find his choice for the evening’s meal would not go unrewarded. 

The cool weather gave a justifiable reason for the menu selection, as did his goal of getting Noct to ingest some form of a vegetable, yet if Ignis was to be completely honest with himself these were not his primary motivators. Curry was among Prompto’s favorite foods, and the gratitude those darkened periwinkle eyes exhibited each time Ignis prepared such a meal was positively delightful to witness. Their newest Crownsguard was a veritable font of positivity on any other occasion, but Ignis would be inaccurate if he claimed that having the glow of Prompto’s happiness directed at him personally did not make him strive to earn it just a little more than he should.

But that was only  _ if _ Ignis was to be completely honest with himself. Which he would not. For, to be completely honest with himself would require Ignis to acknowledge his fascination with the way the left corner of Prompto’s mouth quirked whenever he was slightly amused, and pulled slightly higher than the other when he smiled outright. Or how the blonde’s eyes - while full of naive innocence - held in their depths the glimmer of something very nearly dangerous, even when they sparkled with laughter, or inexplicably appeared lost and sad. It was an intoxicating mixture Ignis was not altogether certain should be legal; not when combined with such angelic features as the ones Prompto wore with casual ease. 

Honesty would also require that the self-contained man admit to knowing just how often Prompto slipped into those soulful reveries when he clearly thought himself to be unobserved. And how each time Ignis saw these lapses he found himself confronted with the desire to brush his fingertips over the freckles which dusted perfect cheeks and dash the sadness from crystalline blue eyes with feather light kisses.

Ignis would also have to acknowledge a certain level of deception on his own part. Prompto was of the implied - if not outright spoken - opinion that he among their group of four received the least attention from the fairer sex. Yet Ignis had witnessed many a time where the blonde’s laughter, exuberance, or general appearance would garner the approving glances of young ladies in his presence. Undoubtedly Prompto’s own modesty blinded him to the admiration he had been receiving but Ignis was not so unaware, and the attention at times was such that Ignis found his thoughts turning towards what could almost be defined as jealousy. Thus Prompto never learned of his admirers from Ignis.

No indeed, such thoughts and acknowledgements had no place in his mind. He could dismiss his interest in Prompto easily enough and for a number of reasons. 

To start, he and his fellow guardians on this venture had one and all sworn a duty to Noctis that brooked no room for exceptions, though it did not strictly require the sacrifice of one’s self entirely. But Ignis was well aware that distractions would serve no purpose in that obligation.

And then there was the more troublesome obstacle of Prompto’s heart having been captured by another. When this was over, the young man often told them, he was going to travel to Hammerhead and tell ‘her.’ And there had never been any question as to who the unnamed lady was. Prompto spoke of his affections for Cindy frequently enough for his feelings to have become a topic of banter within their circle. And his regard for the fair mechanic was genuine, for he seemed to bask in the taunts that rose up from those in their company. Mention of her name, even in jest, instantly drew a light to Prompto’s eyes and an eager rise in pitch to his voice.

Prompto was unabashedly honest where his preferences lay. He enjoyed his friendships humorous, his food spicy, and the objects of his romantic interests lovely and female.

If Ignis was to be honest with himself he would have grieved the hopelessness of his situation.

So it was fortunate for him that he had chosen instead to steep himself in denial.

Ignis would simply have to content himself with calling the young man his friend. It would not be difficult. He had been trained in decorum. He was fully capable of engaging in perfectly pleasant conversations with people he detested if he so desired. That was arguably far more difficult than what lay before him now.

And because he was now so thoroughly immersed in avoiding honesty with himself, Ignis could say with confidence that holding Prompto as nothing more dear than a friend would be practically effortless.  
  


XXXX

  
  



	2. Allonge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ignis takes a dive and Prompto falls a little further.
> 
> You know, just another day in the life of the perpetually lovestruck.

##  Ignis: Allonge

He had warned Noct and Gladio that attempting to take on the coeurl was dangerous, but it hadn’t occurred to the group precisely how perilous it would be until Ignis’s own cry tore from his throat, followed by a terrifying silence which overtook the man completely. Noct’s warp-strike would have been devastating to their foes’ number had the maneuver not placed him squarely in the blast zone of one of the felines’ deadly electrical attacks. Only Ignis’s quick thinking and agility had spared his prince the killing blow, but at his own expense. Particles of electricity had detonated around Ignis, allowing him only an instant to experience the resonating agony before falling in battle. 

When awareness finally returned to him, Ignis felt a steadying hand on his shoulder accompanied by the soft plumes of a phoenix down dissipating over his chest and face.

“Take it easy, Iggy.” The familiar voice was uncharacteristically rough and subdued, and decidedly not that of the man he had fallen while protecting.

Ignis frowned, forcing his eyes to open. “Prompto?” From his prone position on the ground Ignis peered up to find the blonde kneeling over him; his lovely blue eyes hard as they gazed off beyond Ignis’s field of vision. The subsequent glance he then cast down at the advisor shifted that fierce expression completely into one of unguarded concern. It would have been enough to discompose the generally reserved man were he not already in such a state.

“I gotcha,” Prompto returned, his angular brow now pulled up softly with deeply-set worry. The words had been spoken through a shuddering sigh, as though they could have been uttered for Prompto’s own benefit. Which was absurd, of course, Ignis knew. “How’re you doing?” Promto pressed, his hand sliding over Ignis’s silken shirt to take ready hold of his bicep. “Think you can get up?” Blue eyes flicked back to the distance and it was only then that Ignis became aware of the sound of battle in the distance. It seemed they weren’t yet done with the hunt; the battle now some distance behind him. Noct and Gladio had undoubtedly drawn the enemy away at Ignis’s fall.

Ignis’s mouth opened to respond when the face above him altered dramatically - lips parting in alarm in the same moment the trim man sprawled bodily over him. Gunfire rang out loudly just beyond Ignis’s head. He was keenly aware of the slight jarring movements of Prompto’s form as it absorbed the weapon’s kickback; his other bare arm wrapped over Ignis’s head protectively. When the reports of the gun finally ceased Prompto peered down at Ignis with an expression of unguarded alarm. “Oh man, we gotta move Iggy.  _ Now! _ ”

With a force that was perhaps greater than he might have intended, Prompto rolled himself off of Ignis and hauled him up by one arm. Ignis’s limbs and torso tore painfully where he moved; the electrical current the coeurl had unleashed upon him having seized his muscles. Unthinking he uttered a low groan and Prompto’s attention was once more devoted to him. “You hurt?”

Again Ignis’s attempt at answering his friend’s inquiry was overshadowed by the gunner’s own actions. An arm dropped to wrap around Ignis’s waist and he found himself half guided-half carried to a rocky outcrop, behind which he was deposited rather abruptly. Moments later the fragile glass bottle of a potion was tapped to his chest, shattering upon impact and infusing Ignis with an instant sense of relief, albeit a minor one. He still felt wretched. “Better?”

Ignis nodded, calling forth his daggers. “My thanks.”

Gloved hands smelling slightly of gun oil covered his own and Prompto shook his head sternly. “Nuh-uh, Igster. Hang here for a minute. We’ve got this.” A cocky salute with his pistol - and one arrogant if not dashing smile later - and Prompto vanished beyond the stone formation, gunfire joining the sound of blades and the whipcrack report of Noctis’s warpstrikes. Ignis sagged against the cool stone at his back. He still throbbed with the feeling of muscle spasms that spanned the length and breadth of his body, and he debated briefly on calling forth another potion so he could at least make an attempt to return to the fight. Behind him coeurl growled and screamed, and amidst their caterwaul Noct’s voice rose, ‘Specs’ caught among the otherwise unintelligible. Prompto’s voice responded, equally distorted beneath the din, and a thought occurred to Ignis he could not dismiss. 

Prompto had thrown himself over Ignis; had acted as a living shield for the injured man against some attack Ignis had failed to spot. The youngest of their entourage, Prompto acted full well the part at times, and had been known on occasion to duck behind his comrades when facing off against adversity. It was no cause for concern among the others; Prompto’s speciality lay with ranged weapons. He was capable enough with machinery in small increments, but had not the finesse the others possessed in close combat. Ignis himself had stepped in once or twice to intentionally serve as a wall between the fair man and danger. It was, of course, something he would have done for any of them, he knew. Yet in the last few moment their roles had been reversed. It was uncharacteristic of Prompto to place himself in a bulwark position. Ignis found the idea rather provocative… 

Disgusted with his own willingness to fall into self delusion, Ignis shook his head. Of course it was ridiculous. He had fallen. Prompto had done merely what any of the others might also do in his place. And given Ignis’s predicament at the time of the act, it was no more a demonstration of some deeper affection than Ignis’s own display in taking the blow meant for Noct.

“Ignis, you alright back there?” Noctis’s voice was stern, and it occurred to Ignis that the sounds of fighting had ceased. The battle had ended while he had sat immersed in fantasy. Willing locked muscles to respond Ignis rose to his feet stiffly.

“I am,” he called, though the voice giving the response came out in a choking rasp. When the others came into view, he could see his affirmation had been taken as the hollow attempt it had been.

“You look like hell,” Noct said without humor. “Give me the keys. Camp’s not gonna cut it tonight. We’re going to the hotel.”

The idea of a hot bath and a soft bed sounded wonderous to Ignis, and he fished the keys to the Regalia from his pocket, tossing them lightly to his charge.

A hand laid upon the small of his back gently and Ignis turned to find Prompto come to his aid, cornflower eyes turned up to him with a touching amount of concern in spite of the smile he pasted to his lips. “Come on, Igster,” he said lightly before dropping his voice playfully to mimic his own - accent included, “the Regalia awaits.”

“My hero.” The amused retort was delivered in a grateful sigh before Ignis could consider otherwise, and at first he thought nothing of the banter.

Not until a soft blush colored freckles cheeks and those beautiful eyes flicked away.

This time, when creeping ideas of something more began to stir in Ignis’s mind, he did not push them down immediately.

XXXX

##  Prompto: Allonge

‘My hero.’ The breathy sigh Ignis had used to say those words to  _ him _ had left Prompto feeling squirmier than he had a right to. Gods, that guy had no idea how just his voice could turn a dude into a puddle!

But he’d been doing great at not letting his thing for his best friend’s advisor mess everything up. He wouldn’t let two little words blow it for him now!

No. It had  _ totally _ just been a joke, given in response to Prompto’s own cheesy humor. He was just reading way too much into it.

So he stuffed down the butterflies that would fly out of his mouth if he opened it and made sure Ignis was settled into the backseat comfortably before hopping into his self-assigned seat up front. The fight had taken it out of pretty much everyone, and without anyone to chat with Prompto gave himself permission to daydream as he stared out beyond his rearview mirror.

And of course those daydreams went to what was at the top of his brain. The coeurl trotting up to where Ignis had fallen had scared the hell outta him! It hadn’t seemed to consider them a threat at first, but when that snarl had finally split its face Prompto had unloaded his gun into it as fast as he could. Thank the Six Gladio had taken over from there. Prompto wouldn’t have been able to drag Ignis out of the way fast enough, but there was no way he would have just left Ignis there, either. Without thinking he’d thrown himself over the injured man like a blanket, like  _ that _ would do any good.

Except it had. Not in the battle tactic way, but in the totally-a-creeper kind of way Prompto didn’t want to admit he was turning into. 

Ignis’s body had felt  _ amazing _ under him. Lean and hard and really, really warm. He hadn’t thought about Ignis running warm; their sleeping bags kept things from getting too close in camp to have figured that out by now.

And then there had been one of Ignis’s hands. Gods those  _ hands _ ! Ignis had held onto Prompto’s side while Prompto covered him; gloved fingers gripping just above his hip. Probably Prompto had freaked him out by turning Ignis into his own personal mattress. He hadn’t had time to think about it then, what with death stalking them on four feet and all, but now that they were all safe Prompto could remember exactly how it had felt, and…  _ damn _ . Did Ignis practice the art of the exact pressure needed to turn a guy on? Probably not. He was just naturally  _ that _ hot.

Realizing he was still in the car, seated next to Noct, Prompto decided to change up his day dream or else risk having to explain the boner he was five seconds from sporting. Not cool.

“Hey Noct,” he said quickly, “did you get any whiskers?”

“You bet!” His friend beamed brightly, but clearly knowing better than to take his hand off the wheel and retrieve them with Ignis in the car. “Tomorrow we’re going to head back to Hammerhead to drop off the lance with Cid.”

A deep chuckle rumbled directly behind Prompto, probably at the wide grin the blonde let split his face. “I think loverboy might be more excited about this upgrade pitstop than Iggy.” 

Prompto chuckled happily. He liked talking to Cindy about tech-y stuff; liked watching her work. And even though he knew that she was almost as out of his league as Ignis, the distraction she’d be for him wouldn’t hurt. Cindy was safe, after all. The timing for this trip was gonna be perfect! 

“Yeah, but that’s if Ignis can get his hands on the lance,” Noct teased, his eyes darting up to the rearview mirror to see if he had gotten any response out of their friend. Noct was almost as well-versed with a pole-arm as Ignis, and had constantly been ribbing the guy about just keeping the Drain Lance for himself once it had been souped up, even though he had the armiger. 

But when Noct’s eyes hit the rearview mirror his smile wilted into a deep frown, taking Prompto’s with it. “Ignis, you doing okay back there?”

“I’m fine.” The response was short and low and sounded  _ anything but _ fine. Prompto twisted in his seat to peer at his buddy, seeing something that looked like pain or nausea plastered to Ignis’s face.

“Umm, you don’t look fine, dude.” 

Prompto watched as Ignis took a breath and released it, his face smoothing out into that perfect composure you only ever saw on magazine covers. “Apologies,” the man in the back said quietly, “I was simply lost in thought. I assure you I’m quite well.”

“Yeah, well you’re still turning in the minute we hit the hotel. No arguments.”

“Certainly. After a shower,” Ignis added firmly, “I do not sleep in filth.”

“We should also grab some supplies while we’re in town,” Prompto jumped topics lightning quick before Noct could start the argument that Iggy needed sleep more than a shower. “I used the last phoenix down today.”

From the corner of his eye he caught sight of Ignis’s head tilting towards him. “And for that you have my thanks.”

“Noct you get the supplies,” Gladio chimed from behind the blonde’s seat. “Prompto can’t be trusted to hold back with the gil.”

“Hey!” Prompto’s indignant yip earned a round of light laughter from the car, including a soft chuckle from Ignis. 

“Prompto you get the hotel and help get Iggy situated. Gladio and I will handle supplies and dinner.”

“I can-so be trusted with the money,” Prompto flopped back into his seat to sulk, or at least to pretend to sulk.

He was going to be alone with Ignis again. He was sure he would have been fine after a day, but being alone with him so soon after totally perving on the dude wasn’t exactly the best idea.

No. He could handle this. He could.

And he did. Mostly. 

Ignis really did try to get into the hotel without help, but his legs seemed to lock up on him as he walked. He said something about being seated in the car for too long and electrical attacks ‘playing havoc with a person’s musculatory system,’ and Prompto took that to mean Iggy’s muscles weren’t working right. Ignis tried to brush off the help, but Prompto wasn’t about to let Ignis faceplant on the pavement in front of the hotel while the guys were off getting food and potions. So once again Prompto ended up under Ignis’s arm, and to his surprise Ignis didn’t fight him. A long, warm arm wrapped around Prompto’s shoulders with a very quiet murmur of thanks. Prompto at least tried not to think about the tingles that shot through his skin everywhere his body pressed to Ignis’s. 

The door to their room was unlocked, the lights flipped on and the shower started before Prompto finally left Ignis alone to take care of business. Just being in the same bathroom as Ignis with the shower running - even though both were fully clothed, - did  _ things _ to Prompto. Instead he ducked out super fast and sat in a chair in the hotel room, flipping through his camera and keeping an ear out for Iggy in case he needed something.

After a while the shower knobs squeaked off and then Ignis emerged from the steaming bathroom, dressed in his pinstripe pajamas, his hair towel dried and unstyled, and generally looked two-hundred-percent better. His strides were normal as he crossed the room to sit in the chair opposite Prompto.

“Get any interesting pictures today?” Ignis asked politely, and Prompto shook his head.

“Nah. Just a few, and they’re all kinda lame.” There were lots of action shots of the guys fighting the coeurl before Ignis went down, and a couple of the sunrise from earlier, but nothing that really stood out and said ‘wow.’ Before he knew it Ignis was sitting on the armrest of his chair, peering down at the camera’s screen.

“It seems there is nothing after today’s hunt,” Ignis pointed out, and Prompto was instantly on word-vomit alert. Ignis hated to be a burden, and the last thing Prompto wanted to do was make him feel like one.

He shrugged instead. “Wasn’t really feeling snappy this afternoon,” he said through a half-hearted giggle, popping a finger in front of his face like he was taking a picture.

“I want to thank you, Prompto,” Ignis was looking him dead in the eye then, and Prompto couldn’t bring himself to avoid staring back even if he wanted to. “What you did for me today was exceptionally brave and selfless.”

“I gave you a phoenix down and a potion, dude,” Prompto smiled, or tried to, but it was hard when Ignis was laying it on so thick. He felt a bit like an imposter just then.

One of those perfectly manicured eyebrows behind the glasses arched. “I also seem to recall you shielding me from an attack when I could not protect myself,” Ignis pointed out, “and escorting me to safety even though the battle was closing in on our heels. Because of your actions I am here tonight, and in far better condition than I might have been had you not come to my aid.”

_ ‘My hero.’  _ That super-hot sigh from earlier chose that exact moment to play back in Prompto’s brain and he immediately forced a sunshine-bright grin before he gave himself away.

“You would have done the same for me, Iggy,” he beamed, and felt it hard to keep the expression when Ignis’s eyes seemed to almost soften. Like…

“Indeed I would have,” Ignis murmured, smiled something that -  _ Gods _ \- was almost tender, and then returned to his own seat, leaving Prompto to intently focus on the over-the-top tempo his heart was now keeping until the knob into the room clicked. Noct and Gladio had returned, arms draped with take-out and shopping bags, and conversation centered on Noct’s insistence that he was  _ not _ getting up to go for a run with Gladio in the morning. 

The smell of turmeric hit Prompto’s nose almost immediately, but he couldn’t even bring himself to care that they had grabbed his favorite menu selection from the diner.

Oh, man.

_ Oh, man! _

If they didn’t get to Hammerhead -  _ and fast _ \- Prompto was a goner. 

XXXX

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I see Prompto in the 'damsel in distress' role a lot, but not so much Ignis. Or maybe I'm not reading the right stories. Hmmm. 
> 
> Yeah, I get it that he's not exactly the 'big stick' kind of guy, but I'm pretty sure Prompto would have his friends' back in a heartbeat if they really needed it.
> 
> Let's see if I can't proof an entire story and post it all in one weekend!


	3. En Bas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompto figures out pretty quickly that sometimes, when life opens a door for you, you're more inclined to just stand there and wait for it to slam in your face.
> 
> And Ignis? 
> 
> He figures out he's screwed.

##  Ignis: En Bas

The experiment had proven what he had caught a glimpse of earlier. Prompto had blushed. 

Ignis could no longer live in his fantasy of denying his feelings for Noctis’s lighthearted friend. Watching for every telltale that might give rise to - or dash - his hopes had become second nature to him, though he had silently denied the intent of his observations for so long. 

Prompto’s reaction had been there, painted delicately across freckled cheeks and nose. Ignis had allowed the indiscretion of displaying his own emotions to the young man, and Prompto had reacted… 

Ignis paused to consider what the expression had been precisely. Stunned certainly, but not negatively. At least not that Ignis could see. One did not blush at an unwanted encounter, did they? He had so little experience in the art of courtship, and regretted that tonight would not afford him the opportunity to explore Prompto’s opinion in greater depth. Instead he ate his dinner and then allowed Noct to order him to bed; the other three vacating the room to indulge in a round of King’s Knight without disturbing Ignis’s rest.

From there it had been nearly impossible to gain a moment of Prompto’s undivided attention. Noctis had chosen to drive them into Hammerhead, with he and Prompto chatting and laughing nearly through the entire trip. Upon arriving Prompto had, in typical fashion, taken the most direct line into the shop to browse the wares with the group before breaking off to stroll over to the garage while the others went to request the aforementioned upgrade from Cid. 

Yet where he would previously hover about Cindy like a moth drawn to a flame, this time Prompto emerged from the workstation after only a few moments; a look of dour resignation clear to Ignis in his youthful features. Glancing up, Prompto clearly realized he had been spotted for the quirk returned to the left corner of his lips and his steps assumed their typical bounce.

“Heyaz,” he called brightly, approaching the man whose eye he had caught while Noct and Gladio continued on their way to the elder mechanic; Gladio giving Prompto’s shoulder a friendly shove in passing. 

“Something troubling you?” Ignis asked, and Prompto’s smile widened to show a line of perfect teeth. 

“Are you kidding?” His voice had a sing-song quality to it that made it difficult for Ignis to tell if he had truly talked himself out of his melancholy. “I’m great! I was just heading back to the store. They got a new lens with better filters in stock for my camera, and bigger memory cards - twice as big as the one I use now! Dude just needed a few to grab them from the back. Should be ready for me by now.”

“In that case, allow me to accompany you,” Ignis replied and turned to join Prompto, who looked puzzled.

“What about the lance?”

Ignis smiled knowingly. “Noct will want some time to toy with it himself before he turns it over to me. I see no reason to be present while he engages in his ultimately futile internal debate.”

“Ha! You’ve really got him down, don’t ya?” Prompto announced, tapping Ignis’s bicep lightly with one fist.

Ignis tilted his head, peering down at his companion. “He’s not exactly a mystery now, is he?”

“Nope. Even I can figure  _ him _ out.” The slight frown combined with the tone Prompto had unconsciously adapted implied that the blonde believed the skill to not be one of his strongest. Perhaps his encounter with Cindy had not gone favorably. It would explain the dejected expression on the younger man’s face when he had first emerged. Ignis took a moment before continuing cautiously, knowing that whatever his reservations regarding Prompto pursuing Cindy were, Ignis had no right to allow the man to berate himself unjustly.

“Women are a decidedly different matter altogether,” Ignis said quietly, deploring the words as they passed through his lips. “I’m certain that upon further acquaintance you will be able to decipher the feminine mystery as well.”

“Have you?” Prompto seemed to pounce on the topic eagerly, “deciphered women?”

Ignis smiled ruefully and shook his head. “I haven’t, though in truth I haven’t exactly put forth an attempt.”

“Haven’t met the right one, huh?”

Ignis’s throat constricted slightly. He was not exactly required to divulge his secrets to Prompto, and yet…

Ignis took a small breath. “My tastes don’t exactly turn towards the fairer sex,” he admitted softly, waiting for Prompto’s reaction.

It was one thing to wonder in idle fancy at the possibility of Prompto ever feeling something more for him than friendship. It was another matter entirely to announce to the object of his unspoken affection a preference which was not typically accepted in society; and one he was fully aware was not shared by his companions. Noctis was quietly yet obviously in love with his bride-to-be, Gladio had casually courted a number of women in the years they had known one another, and Prompto could not contain his infatuation with Cid’s granddaughter.

Ignis waited with a steadily increasing sense of dread as the man beside him fell silent.

“You’re… oh.” Prompto at last managed, his slow pace absently taking them passed the door to the shop and further on towards the diner. “I mean, that’s cool. I didn’t know.”

“Likely because I didn’t offer the information to you,” Ignis replied, and Prompto released a small, humorless guffaw. 

“Yeah. Wow.”

The man at his side seemed to be putting forth a conscious effort to control his reaction; a thought which troubled Ignis greatly. He had hoped this would not create any awkwardness between them.

“Does my being a homosexual bother you, Prompto?” Ignis asked hesitantly and Prompto immediate stopped in his tracks, his hand clutching Ignis’s arm tightly, turning Ignis almost roughly to face him.

“What? No dude! How could you even think that?”

“Your reaction isn’t exactly brimming with encouragement,” Ignis replied, attempting and failing at levity, though he was relieved to see a small smile cross Prompto’s lips.

“Heh. Yeah, sorry about that. Just surprised. Wasn’t exactly expecting to be able to say to you of all people ‘congratulations on out-gaying  _ me _ !’”

A tingle of heat rolled over the entirety of Ignis’s form, and he was certain his heart stopped briefly within his chest. Had Prompto just admitted to-

“Ignis!” Noct’s voice called from the vicinity of the Regalia, and reluctantly he tore his attention from the gaze that could captivate him like none other. “We’re going!”

“On my way,” he responded in a robust tone before turning an expression as soft as he dared on Prompto, his voice dramatically quieter. “Perhaps we can continue this conversation another time?”

“Yeah, sure Igster,” the blonde responded, and Ignis noted the way his eyes seemed almost afraid to meet Ignis’s for too long. “You got it.” Then to his closest friend Prompto held up a hand and raised a shout of his own. “Uh, there in a jiff!”

Clearly remembering his initial errand, Prompto hurried into the store to retrieve his camera lens and memory card, emerging in time to meet up with the others at the Regalia. 

Once at the car Ignis held his hand out to the prince in a silent and unyielding demand for the keys. If he could not speak to the man whose attention had just been stolen from him, at the very least Ignis could sit beside him.

The Astrals alone knew if he would receive anything more after this.

  
  


XXXX

  
  


##  Prompto: En Bas 

Ignis was gay.

Like, confirmed gay. Not just rumored or suspected. He’d come right out and said it.

Holy.  _ Shit. _

Prompto’d never thought about the possiblity that Ignis could be gay. Ignis was so by-the-book; the perfect example of what a noble should be. Prompto never stopped to think that there might be something to the guy that wouldn’t be instantly accepted by the high-and-polished social circles he traveled in. Ignis never paid attention to women because he was too busy with Noct. It had always been that simple.

Until it wasn’t.

He wondered if Noct and Gladio knew. Prompto was sure they did. Those three had been close for forever, after all. That was probably why Ignis’s love life was never teased. Just like why the guys didn’t make fun of Prompto being a pleb. They all poked fun at each other plenty, but they never took the cheap shots. And bringing up Ignis being gay as a reason to bring him down a peg would be beyond cheap.

So. Ignis was gay.

And... had he - Prompto stiffened in his seat at the sudden thought - had  _ he _ come out to Ignis as bi? He’d said that Ignis was gayer than him, but did that count? Prompto hadn’t come out to anyone yet. Not even Noct! Was Ignis - the walking embodiment of perfection he was currently losing his mind over - the  _ first person _ he had ever told??

Yep. He’d outed himself alright. But Ignis hadn’t said anything since then. Maybe he hadn’t bothered to riddle out Prompto’s confession?

But really, what did it matter if he had? Ignis had seemed worried about Prompto being upset he was gay. So he obviously wouldn’t be upset at Prompto for being bi. And it wasn’t like Prompto had any kind of a chance with Ignis anyway. Gay or straight, Ignis was still way outta his league. So if Prompto just kept things like they’d always been Ignis would be happy.

Okay. Sure. Prompto could do that.

Except it was getting harder to just  _ be normal _ .

Like in Hammerhead, he had tried to go hang out with Cindy in the garage, and even watching her work seemed to have lost its spark. She was still gorgeous, smart, totally amazing with her hands, and sweeter than any person had a right to be. She was everything a person could want in a woman. But she just wasn’t cutting it for him like she used to. He actually found that he couldn’t ramble on to her while she worked anymore. Earning a smile from her, a kind word, just didn’t seem that important, and he’d left her garage after just a few minutes.

Oh Gods. Oh Gods it  _ was _ getting worse. He was falling for Ignis hard, and there was nothing he could do or say to escape it. To escape  _ him _ . Like it or not the four of them were locked in to each other until they’d accomplished what they’d set out to do after all hell had broken loose. Not that Prompto would ever consider leaving, but to not have a choice of taking a few days away to get his head straight...

And now Ignis had confided in him, and he had sorta confided back, and what if Ignis started talking about guys he liked? What if, by telling Prompto he was gay, Ignis had just taken the cork out of the romance-banter-bottle for himself? What if there were boyfriends Prompto never knew about that the others did, and they could start talking about them now in the group? What if there was someone in Ignis’s life  _ right now _ ?

Prompto buried his face in his arms on the car door, pretending to lie down for a nap when really he just wanted to crawl under a rock and stay there for the next few hundred years.

What if, by outing himself as bi to Ignis, the object of his obsession was able to figure out what a total spaz Prompto was for him? What would Ignis do? He’d be civil, sure, but after that? Would things get weird?

Prompto had worried about the possibility of a weird factor before but now it was a definite threat in his opinion.

Too much of a fidgety mess to pretend to sleep for more than a few minutes, Prompto sat up in his seat with a low whine, and noticed from the corner of his eye how the head next to him turned just a little in his direction.

For the rest of the car ride Prompto was careful to watch every move and sound he made. He had to be sure that no matter what he didn’t give Ignis any more of a reason to suspect how badly Prompto had the hots for him.

It was high-alert mode from here on out.

XXXX

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look at me, posting chapters that have words and kinda tell a story.
> 
> Ignis is totally a genius. 100% - I won't even try to question this. But I think that when it comes to his own love life he might struggle a bit there. After all, you can't be an unbiased observer when it's your own heart on the line, right? So this is Ignis, getting as close to stupid as I think he's capable.
> 
> Prompto's just a freaking glorious hot mess. I adore them both.


	4. Chasse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ignis reconsiders his prior assumption of being screwed. 
> 
> Perhaps he should take a page from his own tutelages given to Noctis; honesty truly is its own reward.
> 
> That, and a pair of lips set within the face of perfection.

##  Ignis: Chasse

It had been days since Ignis had confided in Prompto and the fates, it seemed, were not inclined to be kind to his nerves. 

The most recent tomb had yielded more problems than rewards, having been desecrated by what appeared to have been daemons, and the royal armament stolen. It had reduced Noctis to a frightful state for days as the man frequently brought their party to the gates of Costlemark Tower, the location where it was believed the daemons had taken their prize. There Noct had spent hours staring at the sealed doorway yet knowing to enter the place as unprepared as they were would be to invite disaster.

At last came the night they had dared to try out of sheer desperation, and had made it only as far as a lengthy bridge, where an exceptionally powerful daemon known as a Yojimbo had lain in wait. Its attacks of darkness had reduced all but Noctis to unconsciousness at one point or another - with Gladio having fallen the most in attempt after attempt to safeguard his allies until their phoenix downs had been depleted and they had been forced to retreat to the surface and the nearby haven. 

Sunrise had come sooner than they were prepared to accept, and it was wordlessly decided amongst the four that they would not break camp that day. Wounds needed time to heal and none but Noct were able bodied enough to square off in even the lightest of combat at present. The trek to the car required crossing over what they had gathered to be a nesting sight for a swarm of hundlegs, and would undoubtedly involve at least one skirmish that they were in no condition to partake in.

And so in camp they remained, for the most part. After a post-dawn breakfast, which was practically lunch in Ignis’s opinion, Noct alone elected to set off with his rod and reel in hand to brood over their failure and restock their supply of fillets for dinner. Knowing better than to talk his friend out of his intent, Ignis instead instructed Noct to keep to the side of the lake that was empty of hostile inhabitants. The warning duly delivered, Ignis then turned his attention to the task of cleaning his food prep station and packaging the leftovers for when the others finally roused. 

Not long after Noct’s departure the tent zipper announced the first to emerge and, retrieving the larger of the two containers Ignis was surprised to find it was Prompto, and not the Shield, who had joined him.

“Mornin’,” Prompto called wearily. His face still bore faint traces of dirt and purple bruises, though they had all taken time to wash the blood and grime from themselves before crawling into their sleeping bags. 

Ignis turned and replaced the larger of the two containers with the readied meal he knew would fit Prompto’s typical appetite. “Good morning,” he replied, holding the plastic box out to the other. Prompto smiled and held out a hand in denial. 

“Still a little woozy,” he admitted. “Maybe later?”

“Of course.” Ignis could hardly blame him. Though Ignis had been able to hold down food, he had not taken the blow to the head with the flat of a blade radiating darkness that had dropped Prompto instantaneously. Prompto had been fortunate that the sword had not been turned slightly, or else it was likely that not even a phoenix down would have been enough to revive him. Ignis did not care to dwell on that exact moment for any length of time, and was only grateful that Noct had been close enough with one of their final phoenix downs to revive the blonde.

That had been the fall that had convinced Noct they needed to retreat, and remained a cause of concern for the prince and his advisor once safely restored to camp. Together Ignis and Noct had taken turns waking every couple of hours throughout the night in order to check on their more heavily injured friends, occasionally waking Prompto only enough to ensure he would actually rouse.

“Gladio still asleep?” Ignis inquired once the kitchenette was cleaned. 

“Yeah,” the man at his back replied, “figured I’d let the big guy go. He took a lotta hits for us last night. Even after those potions his face still looks like a  garulessa sat on it. ”

“Best not to allow him to hear you describe his appearance so,” Ignis warned gently, recalling now that it was likely time to reassess Prompto’s condition as well. Striding upon aching legs to the chair where the gunner sat, he lowered himself gingerly to kneel before Prompto; fingers lifted to hover beside his temple. “May I?”

“Sure, dude,” Prompto agreed, then with a sheepish grin, “knock yourself out.”

A smile ghosted over Ignis’s lips at the intentionally poor pun. “Another time, perhaps,” he responded and then with bare fingers began to separate the fine blonde strands which concealed a rather livid looking green and purple welt at Prompto’s scalp. The involuntary flinch from his touch that resulted was obvious, and Ignis removed his fingers without further contact; having seen enough to know that Prompto was indeed healing. He then shielded Prompto’s eyes from the sunlight one at a time in order to check for proper pupillary responses, trying his best to ignore the innocent arch to the brows before him, the way the irises he inspected seemed more lavender this morning than cornflower, or the manner in which Prompto nervously chewed at his own bottom lip as Ignis conducted his inspection.

In spite of the aches that wracked his body a thrill of electricity coursed through Ignis’s veins at the proximity they currently shared. The hair that had passed between his fingers was tantalizingly soft without its typical styling products, and the nearness of the other man set Ignis’s skin aflame. 

Finding nothing of concern upon completing the examination, and mindful of the fact that Prompto now had knowledge which could cause him to question the innocence of Ignis’s mistrations, the elder of the pair retreated slightly.

Prompto’s eyes flicked to follow his, wide and nervous.

“You never said anything.” He murmured suddenly, and Ignis paused, confused.

“I beg your pardon?”

“In Hammerhead.” Prompto’s voice was slightly louder now, his tone clearly betraying his increasing apprehension. “When I told you… you never said anything. I figured… maybe… I wasn’t clear. And I think I need to be. You were honest with me after all.” The man seated before Ignis appeared to brace himself before speaking again, and Ignis waited with controlled patience for Prompto to decide he was ready.

“I’m bi.” Prompto’s eyes pinching shut for only a moment before reestablishing eye contact with Ignis. “Like, bisexual. I haven’t told anyone. Ever. Not even Noct. But… like… you told me about you, so I figured… it might help. You know. To know you’re not alone.”

Warmth surged through Ignis’s chest in pulsing waves, filling him with a mixture of relief and gratitude to this magnificent man who had likely just summoned a substantial amount of courage to utter those words for the first time.

“It does help,” Ignis admitted, permitting his stoic facade to slip away marginally. He could not afford to expose himself fully, but neither did he want Prompto to feel his admission deserved anything less than sincere gratitude. “A great deal. Thank you, Prompto, for entrusting me as you have. I shan't betray that trust.”

“Cool. Thanks.” Prompto nodded slowly. “I’ll tell him - and Gladio - eventually. Totally. Just, you needed to hear it first. I think. And don’t worry, I haven’t said anything about you either. I figured you should be the one....”

Ignis’s smile widened. “Very astute of you. I have yet to confide in the others myself, though I suspect Gladio has deduced my sexuality at this point. Like you, I will tell them when the time is right.” 

“Wait.” Prompto’s face melted into visible astonishment. “Dude, I just thought you might want to be the one to tell the guys that I know. But you seriously told  _ me _ first? Before Noct even? Why?”

Ignis’s hands turned to ice; the sensation uncomfortably foreign to him. Astrals, how could he withhold the truth from Prompto now, after the dear man had been so brave as to make an admission he had never before uttered to anyone? It would be unjust and cowardly to tell him anything but the truth. Even though it could...

Ignis swallowed, realizing he had likely just betrayed his discomfort for how Prompto’s eyes flicked down to his bobbing throat as perfectly linear brows lifted even further. 

Let it be now, then.

“Perhaps,” Ignis said slowly, carefully lifting his fingers to the downy hair not disguising Prompto’s head wound, “it was because I was searching for hope.”

A gaze more beautiful than any he had ever before laid eyes upon widened before him as Prompto licked his lips nervously. “Yeah?” His voice was a whisper, “hope for what?”

Ignis continued to gently stroke the hair beneath his fingers and wondered if Prompto could feel the slight tremble he was certain they bore. “That you might see me as a suitable alternative to Cindy.”

A pale grip reached up to seize Ignis’s hand against his scalp as Prompto stilled completely; dropping Ignis’s heart into his stomach. 

He had miscalculated, Ignis realized. Prompto’s blushes and stammering had clearly been brought about by embarrassment, not flattery. Ignis had quite clearly overstepped. Perhaps even offended. He had-

Slender fingers slid over the back of Ignis’s hand and unfurled against his palm, intertwining with longer, tapered digits tentatively and bringing Ignis’s panicking mind to a stumbling halt.

“This isn’t real,” Prompto breathed before him, though now Ignis could see plainly in the expressive eyes before him that Prompto  _ wanted _ it to be real. Astrals, could this truly be happening?

With his unoccupied hand Ignis rested his fingertips to Prompto’s jawline. “I most ardently hope that it is,” he whispered in response. “Dare I ask for permission to kiss you, Prompto?”

The throat beside his fingers lurched and Prompto nodded fractionally. “Please, dare,” he practically pleaded and Ignis did not hesitate. 

Leaning in, Ignis touched his lips to the thin line of Prompto’s mouth timidly, reveling in the silken texture of Prompto’s skin before increasing the pressure to feel it yield pliantly against him.

Prompto‘s response took only a heartbeat; his lips parting slightly to take in Ignis’s upper lip while the hand that was not entwined with his own lifted to rest against Ignis’s shoulder. Ignis parted their lips fractionally only to reconnect their mouths once more, the thrill of a kiss renewed more intoxicating than anything he had ever before experienced.

The slight rustling of fabric betrayed Prompto’s movements before the blonde inched forward in his chair; his hand sliding over sore muscles in order to sink deeply into ash blonde hair at the nape of Ignis’s neck. Ignis’s own hand splayed over Prompto’s jawline and throat delicately, the feeling of Prompto’s pulse beneath his touch, heady and frantic.

When a whimper as helpless as any noise he’d ever heard the blonde emit broke from Prompto’s throat Ignis retreated with whip crack speed; his own head throbbing at the motion slightly, uncertain if it had been his mouth or fingers that had caused Prompto’s distress.

“Where’d you go?” Prompto’s voice was a plaintive whine and Ignis frowned.

“Forgive me,” he said, “I hurt you.”

A blush had crept over the blonde’s cheeks sometime during their connection, further enhancing Prompto’s charm when he smiled sheepishly. “Oh. Uh. No, dude. I, um, just really liked it.” The admission trailed off with an embarrassed chuckle and Ignis’s heart flooded with adoration once he grasped Prompto’s words. It seemed Prompto was as vocal in his affection as he was everything else.

A fond smile could not be withheld as Ignis leaned in once more to seal his mouth to Prompto’s, gratified when the fingers curled against his scalp again. A groan rolled up from Prompto’s throat when Ignis pulled at Prompto’s lower lip firmly, and something hot and tingling began to take hold in Ignis’s belly. He wanted to cling tighter; to claim deeper. He wanted to  _ taste _ ; to  _ feel _ . 

But Prompto’s injuries were still very much present and Ignis would not risk further damaging this precious man for anything. Not even their mutual pleasure. Reluctantly he pulled away; the lips against his own trailing after him until Prompto realized the act had been intentional.

“I fear I say this too often, but perhaps this is something we could continue later?” Ignis asked, waiting for dazed eyes to focus more clearly on him. “When your injuries have fully healed.”

A flicker of sadness crossed Prompto’s features until a thought visibly took hold of the man. “Wait. You’ll want to kiss me again?”

Ignis could not withhold the laugh that bubbled forth. “Prompto, I have wanted to kiss you every day for quite some time. Now that I have had a taste I find that I only crave it more. But neither of us are in sound condition. We must take care not to aggravate the damage already inflicted.” His fingers dusted over Prompto’s temple and the blonde flinched slightly at the feeling of the hairs there being disturbed. Ignis’s point had been made, though he further consoled Prompto by gently trailing a thumb over the blonde’s blushed lips.

“Later, then,” Prompto insisted, capturing the hand against his chin so he could press a kiss to the pad of Ignis’s thumb. “Promise?”

Ignis nodded. “You have my word.”  
  


XXXX

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How many of you took your team into Costlemark before you were ready and got your asses handed to you - show of hands? Okay. Now, how many of you who didn't raise your hands before are liars? *Raises my hand slowly.*
> 
> My team got trashed my first time through. Just shredded. But that doesn't mean the experience had to be a total bust. 
> 
> If you are doing a straight read-through and have to pee I suggest you go do it now. The next chapter is probably as long as the last three. And please adjust your ratings to allow for rated 'E' stories now if you found this story before the change. 
> 
> Awwww yeah.


	5. Sus-Sous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sing it with me, folks:
> 
> “I want to ride my chocobo all daaaaay!"
> 
> That's summary enough.

## Prompto: Sus-Sous 

It was nice not having to kill anything. 

The rain had finally stopped and the sun was shining for the first time in days. Bonus: they also finally had gil in their pockets courtesy of some killer shots Prompto had snagged for that Vyv guy, and the dude’s promise of even more cash had the group temporarily putting armigers aside in favor of reloading their wallets and supplies. They’d been running pretty much non-stop lately chasing after weapons and Astrals and even Gladio agreed they should probably cool it for a minute. Especially after their disaster of an attempt at Costlemark Tower. If they didn’t at least buy some more potions and phoenix downs they wouldn’t last another ten minutes when the had to go back.

And while they were taking time to recharge Ignis had gotten the idea in his head that they were running low on ‘basic dietary staples,’ which for whatever reason included Cleigne Darkshells. Not that Prompto was complaining. Ignis’s cooking was the best, after all. Who was he to question the man’s methods? Plus Prompto was down for taking pictures of the sea, and Noct was more than ready to get in some fishing. So they’d taken off for the Caem area where they knew of a haven right on the shoreline.

Unfortunately they’d also run into some baddies prowling around the area when they’d gotten to the spot. It hadn’t been a hard fight, you just had to avoid the business end of a sahagin to stay ahead after all, but Prompto had needed to roll out of the way at one point, and the rocky shoreline had turned the maneuver into a beating he was still feeling hours later; even after they’d set up camp and brought back a decent haul of the tasty little shell-snacks. Prompto had bent to set down his own bucket when the muscles above his shoulder blade started screaming at him and had him grimacing and rotating his shoulder.

“You sure you don’t need a potion, Blondie?” Gladio offered, calling one out of the aether and holding it out to Prompto. The gunner was ready to break into a whine about the pain but one glance told him that Ignis was looking his way, and he wasn’t about to wuss out in front of Iggy. Now that he knew Ignis was into him he wanted to make sure he kept it that way. Because, _ damn _.

“Nah, think I just pulled something,” he muttered, reaching up with his other hand to clamp down at the offending muscles, watching as Gladio returned the potion to their cache. “No biggy.”

Noct looked up from his phone, glancing first at Prompto before turning to Ignis. “You know, Ignis gives one hell of a massage,” he said, “does wonders for Gladio and me. Iggy, what d’ya say?”

“Wait,” Prompto piped up, “you guys get _ what _? Dude! Not cool! Why am I just finding out about this?”

The Shield smirked as he dumped their harvest into the cooler before returning to his chair. “Because Noct and I are usually the ones getting our asses handed to us while you’re hanging back with your pea-shooter,” an attempt to argue the fact earned Prompto a slap to his good shoulder as Gladio walked passed, and he was unable to suck down a pained groan when his other arm twisted with him. “Trust us,” Gladio added, “you’ll appreciate it.”

“Certainly,” Ignis said, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose with one finger. “Prompto if you're amenable I’d be happy to perform the service for you.”

“Yeah, sure,” Prompto mulled, “if you think it’ll help.”

“Then I’ll prepare my things,” Ignis nodded. “Noct, you and Gladio will likely want to go fishing for a few hours. Perhaps take a trip to that street vendor down the way and purchase some ingredients for dinner tonight as well. I require a quiet environment when administering a massage.”

“Yeah, sure Specs,” Noct yawned, standing from his chair with a lazy stretch, “we know. Gladio, you up for some fishing?”

“Not as much as you,” the behemoth of a man grinned, “but sure. Let’s do it.” With a parting taunt for Ignis not to break the ‘little guy’ Gladio jumped down from the haven to follow Noct back towards the fishing spot near where they had come down to the coast. Ignis probably hadn’t heard though, Prompto noticed, because he’d already ducked into the tent where he hid out for a few minutes before finally stepping out. With a smile he held the tent flap open for Prompto, who tried his best to pout where he stood.

“I’m hurt, Iggy,” he whined, “you’ve been giving the guys massages and leaving me out in the cold.”

There was a chuckle that turned Prompto’s insides to honey and then Ignis abandoned the tent to walk slowly over to him, actually managing to look a little sorry when he finally stopped in front of Prompto. “Forgive me,” he said quietly, one hand reaching up to touch Prompto’s jaw like he had back in that other haven in Duscae a few days ago. “I was simply erring on the side of caution. Knowing my own desires, and believing yours to lay elsewhere, I felt that paying such attention to you would bring on a less than genial response from you.”

The honey in Prompto’s belly started to slosh. “So, you didn’t give me a massage because… you liked me?”

“In part,” Ignis admitted, his thumb brushing over Prompto’s cheek. It felt nice. “Touching Noct and Gladio in such a way is a simple matter as there are no underlying emotions present. Touching you is another matter entirely. I was not altogether certain I could trust in my abilities to perform the service for you without… complicating things.”

Prompto’s stomach actually flipped. Oh man, was Ignis saying what Prompto thought he was saying?

“Well,” Prompto squeaked, trying not to seem like he was three seconds from losing his cool - which he totally was, “I’m game to give it a shot if you are.” Ignis’s eyebrows shot up for a second before gaining control over his face again, giving Prompto that soft smile that could turn him to goo. Bending his head down, Ignis pressed his lips to Prompto’s. Prompto was immediately moaning his surrender into Iggy’s mouth until the taller man pulled away.

“There is a bedroll laid out and a blanket over top of it. Please go inside, strip down, and cover yourself. Once you are ready, let me know.”

Prompto obeyed, closing the tent behind him and seeing finally what Iggy had been up to. All of their gear had been stacked up neatly to the far corner. Ignis’s phone was laying by the door, calming piano music pouring from its tiny speaker quietly. The bed was set up just as Ignis had said, with a couple of small bottles and some towels by the pillow. Prompto reached for his belt, feeling his fingers fumble nervously while thinking of Ignis’s hands on him. 

_ Ignis’s. Hands. _

Oh, Gods. Those _ hands _ . On _ him! _

“So, uh,” he called out to the man outside the tent, “you do this sort of thing for the guys, right? Where am I when you do?”

Ignis’s voice came from the direction of the kitchenette. “In the past you’ve either been fishing with Noct, jogging with Gladio, or off on one of your photography outings. Your natural inability to remain inactive made making you aware of these activities unnecessary.”

Prompto balled his clothes in the corner before instantly feeling bad about ruining the setup Ignis had put together. Picking up his things he folded them up nicely and put them in the corner with the rest of their stowed gear; his boots sitting next to the pile, before deciding it was good enough and crawling under the blanket to call for Ignis.

The tent opened and Ignis came in, sleeves rolled up and and gloves stripped off. Kneeling beside the little bed he smiled at Prompto. “Be certain to tell me if the pressure is too hard or too soft as we go.”

Prompto nodded nervously, his brain wrapping around the fact that he was naked.

In the tent. 

With Ignis.

Who was going to touch him practically _ everywhere _.

Prompto quickly started ticking through a list of every training maneuver he’d had to go through when getting into the Crownsguard, hoping that would keep him from popping another tent under the blanket. For a second he considered calling the whole thing off; sure that as soon as Ignis’s hands landed on his body it would end in disaster. 

But Ignis seemed to not notice, and took one of the towels from the pile next to him, dabbing the contents of one of the little bottles onto it before folding it over his eyes. It smelled nice. Flowery, but subtle and a little earthy. Prompto took a breath and focused on that while trying not to listen as another bottle pop open and then closed. 

A hand touched Prompto’s scalp to start, smooth fingers threading through his hair and pulling against the skin beneath before moving down to his neck. Okay. That felt nice. Definitely wasn’t the sort of touch that would rev his engines, but he was glad for that. Prompto sank a little more into the padding under his back and just let the feel of Ignis’s fingers sink through his skull and absorb into his brain.

Strong fingers worked at the base of his neck, his collarbones and his jawline, and by that time Prompto was feeling _ good _; thoughts of embarrassing them both completely gone. Ignis’s hands then moved to a shoulder - one attached to Prompto’s gun arm - which popped a little every time fingers slid over it; the pressure increasing while the drag slowed as Ignis found and worked at a knot Prompto hadn’t even realized was there. It was a bit too much pressure at first, but Prompto decided not to say anything because the more Ignis worked at it the better it felt. 

Once his gun arm was smoothed out Ignis moved over to the shoulder Prompto had rolled over in their earlier fight. This time the pressure was gentler, but Ignis took his time and Prompto sighed vocally at the feeling of angry muscles finally calming down. The guys had been right - this was _ amazing! _

Bit by bit Ignis worked his way down Prompto’s body, the heels of his hands kneading and fingers dragging against skin and muscles. It was bliss. Like actual heaven. Prompto hadn’t realized how tense he’d been until after Ignis’s hands passed over a body part and peeled away the tightness.

Firm fingers slid down his body over the blanket before removing the towel from his eyes, and hazily Prompto worried that it was over, until Ignis’s voice interrupted the soft music.

“Turn onto your stomach, Prompto.” It was almost a whisper, so low and gentle. Prompto opened his eyes to see that Ignis had lifted the blanket just enough for him to roll over and, with his other hand, was replacing his pillow with a smaller one that had a hole in the center. Prompto obeyed, putting his face into the hole as instructed and feeling the blanket settle back over him; the hands start up again with their godly touch at the soles of his feet. 

It could have been hours for all he knew that Ignis worked his way slowly back up Prompto’s legs, torso, arms and shoulders; pulling and stretching and pressing into muscles that had Prompto’s eyes rolling back in his head from the pleasure of it. By the time Ignis got back to Prompto’s neck Prompto’s entire body felt like he had been melted into a person-shaped flan, and he absolutely loved it.

Warm hands slid the blanket from Prompto’s shoulders again, trailing feather-soft touches against his spine and Prompto sighed before another touch met the skin between his shoulder blades.

Lips. Ignis had kissed his back, held it, and then pulled away, replacing the blanket.

“Rest here for as long you like,” he murmured, and Prompto heard the rustle of fabric as Ignis clearly moved to stand up.

With more energy than he thought he had left, Prompto shot a hand out of the blanket to clutch at Ignis’s wrist, turning his eyes up to Ignis’s. “You’re leaving?”

That chiselled face looked down at him, slightly surprised from what Prompto saw in the tent’s shaded interior light. “Do you wish me to stay?”

“I mean,” Prompto loosened his grip on Ignis, realizing he had probably just come across as desperate. “Only if you want to.”

“I would be happy to,” Ignis smiled and a playful wink, “but I feel an obligation to remind you that you are not exactly decent under that blanket.”

“I don’t mind.” It was a whisper spoken around a knot of anxiety in Prompto’s chest, but not nerves at the fact that he was naked. He was more worried that Ignis would decide _ he _ had a problem with it.

The playful smirk on the other’s face melted, and something darker took its place. Darker, but not _ bad _ dark. “Are you certain, Prompto?” Now Ignis’s voice that was almost too quiet to be heard. “I don’t wish for you to feel obligated-”

Prompto pushed himself from the little bed so he could sit in front of Ignis, the blanket pooling to his lap, where he let the last of his post-massage euphoria drive him to lean forward and claim Ignis’s mouth with his own; his grip on Ignis’s shoulders probably ruining the ironing job on the white pinstriped shirt.

Ignis wound in over Prompto in less time than it took Prompto to wonder if he’d screwed things up; arms wrapping around Prompto’s shoulders and the soft, wet heat of his tongue brushed against the seam of Prompto’s mouth. With a groan Prompto parted his lips and let Ignis in, finding the experience of having the other man’s tongue plunge into his mouth to curl around his own the single-handedly hottest experience of his life. The invasion let up after a second and gave Prompto a chance to follow Ignis’s tongue back into his own mouth, finding the taste of mint and Ebony mixed there and forming his new favorite flavor ever.

“You said you were worried about giving me a massage before.” Prompto muttered against the lips when they broke so they could both suck down lungfuls of air. “Was this what you had in mind?” A shaking sigh blew out against his cheek, and Prompto’s guts twisted with pleasure. Even Ignis’s _ breathing _ was unbelievably sexy! 

“Perhaps a bit more,” the other admitted. “Have you-” Ignis cleared his throat softly when his voice caught, and if Prompto hadn’t been such a ball of nerves himself he might have laughed at the fact that Iggy’s perfect composure had cracked just a teeny bit. “Have you experience with this?”

“What, sex?” Prompto shook his head, amazed he had been able to say the word without choking on it. “Nuh-uh. You?”

Ignis’ head twisted slowly before Prompto. “None, beyond what I perform on myself.”

Oh. _ Wow. _

“Do you…” Prompto paused, not knowing how to say it out loud without sounding like a total perv before just deciding to go for it. He was already making out with the dude while totally naked. Wasn’t going to get much pervier than that. “Do you wanna learn together?”

A hand still silky from whatever Ignis had used to rub Prompto down raised to rest against Prompto’s neck, the thumb drawing lines against his jugular and making Prompto’s blood heat up. “You’ve no idea,” Ignis admitted, and finally Prompto was able to stutter out a nervous laugh.

“Mmmm, preeetty sure I do.”

He didn’t know who leaned in first, but they were kissing again, and Prompto’s hands took on a life of their own; sliding up Ignis’s arms and shoulders to trace the chain his little skull pendant hung from before gliding back down to his chest where, beneath his palm, Ignis’s heart was hammering wildly. He hadn’t expected that.

“You nervous, Iggy?” He whispered and Ignis chuckled, still managing to sound totally together in spite of the split second croak that might not have actually happened now that Prompto was thinking about it.

“Is it that obvious?” 

Prompto hesitated as the doubt started to creep in. “Do you think this is too soon?” The thought that things were going faster than they should burst in his brain like a balloon, filling him with all sorts of doubts. That maybe he was pushing Ignis into something that they shouldn’t be doing yet. “Like, do people normally go this far so fast?”

“I suppose it would consider what your definition of ‘soon’ is,” Ignis arched one of his perfect eyebrows as he clearly managed to devote enough brainpower to the question. “We’ve only just begun our courtship, true. However we’ve known each other for years, and have been friends nearly as long. In terms of getting to know one’s partner, I believe we’d not be considered having rushed.”

He couldn’t help himself Prompto grinned like an idiot. “You ‘courting’ me, dude?” Ignis unleashed one of those teasing smiles that still drove Prompto wild.

“I thought I’d made that obvious the first time I kissed you,” he admitted and then pulled on a serious expression. “Do you wish to stop here, Prompto?”

Prompto shook his head. “I’m still game if you are.” Long fingers reached up to the top button of Ignis’s shirt.

“Then perhaps we should be on equal footing,” and just like that the top button came undone, fingers dropping to the next, then the one after that, revealing a long, slim line of skin over gently toned muscle beneath the shirt. “Care to help?” 

Prompto bit down on his bottom lip as he reached forward, where his hand was lead down to Ignis’s belt. It was tight against his waist, and Prompto’s knuckles grazed the bare skin of his stomach as he flipped the catch and released the buckle so he could pull it free of the loops while Iggy finished stripping off his shirt. Those same hands, sexy with gloves and sinful without, found Prompto’s again and returned his fingers to the front of Ignis’s slacks. The blood pounded in Prompto’s ears as he freed the button and slid open the zipper so Ignis could shimmy out of his pants; shoes and socks already pulled off while Prompto had worked.

Once Ignis was stripped to just his boxer briefs Prompto tried like hell not to look down at the dark blue fabric. He didn’t want to be creepy. Didn’t want to be such a total jerk that he could only ogle Ignis’s crotch. That wasn’t the only thing he wanted from Iggy after all.

“It seems I’m not the only one worried about how my partner may react,” Ignis said through a smile that told Prompto the older man completely got it even if he didn’t show it. “We shouldn’t put on airs here, Prompto. Don’t feel the need to restrain yourself on my account. We are learning together, remember?”

“Yeah,” Prompto swallowed, “right.”

“Would you be more comfortable if I left my underwear on for now?” Ignis asked considerately. Prompto hesitated before slowly shaking his head.

“I… um… wanna see you,” he admitted; his cheeks practically melting the skin off his face with their heat. “Do you… wanna see me?”

“Very much. But only if you are comfortable with it,” Ignis stated, his thumbs already hooked into the waistband of his underwear as he got up onto his knees. Prompto’s eyes caught the long, solid outline of Ignis’s cock straining against the cotton and for a second forgot to breathe. Tugging the elastic away from himself slightly to get over the significant hurdle he was currently sporting, Ignis pulled the underwear off, and Prompto sucked in a ragged breath. 

Ignis was long. Like, holy shit! Long, really well defined, and slightly curved to the left. But he wasn’t as thick as Prompto, which tweaked Prompto’s pride just a little. The dark hair at the base was trimmed neat and short, and even though he’d never thought of it before this, Prompto realized he knew Iggy would totally be the type to manscape. He wondered if his new lover would be surprised to find Prompto did too. Because come on - hygiene!

Remembering that Ignis had stripped down to get on the same level as Prompto, the blonde dropped a hand to his lap, pulling the blanket away to reveal his own erection rising up from a dark blonde nest. He tried not to feel self conscious of the pale stretch marks which drew thin lines across his stomach, and resisted the urge to wrap his arms around his middle. His physician had once told Prompto to look at them like they were badges testifying to how far Prompto had come. But they were also a reminder of where he had once been, so it was hard for Prompto to like them.

A heavy breath wafted out against his face. “May I touch you, Prompto?” Ignis sounded almost like he was in awe, and a shiver crawled up Prompto’s back even though the muscles there were still so very relaxed. He couldn’t get over the fact that _ he _ was doing this to Ignis.

“You don’t gotta ask, Iggy,” Prompto replied, “consider this your open invitation.”

A warm hand rested against Prompto’s flank, fingers trailing up his ribcage until Prompto giggled and squirmed. 

“Okay, maybe watch the ribs,” he said through a laugh, “kinda ticklish.” Ignis’s own smile lost its nervous edge and he beamed at Prompto.

“Duly noted.” Instead of going back to his ribs, Ignis took Prompto’s hand again, placing it on his own bare thigh. “Take your time, if you wish.”

Prompto swallowed his nerves. Do or die, man. “And if I don’t wish?” His fingers flexed against Ignis’s skin experimentally.

Ignis’s grip tightened on Prompto’s flanks. “Then by all means, full speed ahead,” he murmured, and pressed his mouth to Prompto’s. 

Suddenly Ignis was _ everywhere _ \- and Prompto _ loved it _ . That tongue that tasted like mint and Ebony was back, swirling inside his mouth while hands that had just a few minutes ago relaxed him completely were now setting Prompto on fire as they slid up his back before dipping back down to cup at his ass, pulling Prompto closer until he was straddling Ignis’s lap. The older man’s cock rutted up against Prompto’s when the blonde settled into position and Prompto couldn’t remember what it felt like to be self-conscious anymore. All that existed to him now was _ this _.

“Gods, babe,” he breathed, “_ holy shit _. I can’t even tell you how much I want this.”

“Say that again,” Ignis almost growled against Prompto’s throat, his lips plucking at the skin there, and Prompto whimpered.

“That I want this?” 

A tongue traced a thin line along his jaw as Ignis worked his way slowly back to Prompto’s mouth. “The endearment,” Ignis groaned, “_ please _.”

Ignis was _ begging _? For Prompto to call him cheesy pet names no less?

Prompto reached up to catch Ignis’s cheek and pull him over so that Prompto could press his forehead to Ignis’s. “I will call you whatever you want, babe, if it’s okay that one of those things can be ‘mine.’”

A thumb and forefinger pinched at Prompto’s chin gently before the thumb started stroking his bottom lip as Ignis’s eyes fixed on his mouth like a cat looking at its next meal, but softer. Nicer, maybe. Was that really the word he was looking for? “You needn't ask for permission, love,” Ignis said and Prompto realized why the pet name had gotten to Ignis. Prompto suddenly felt like he’d been gut punched and launched into orbit all at once but in a totally amazing way. “I am very much yours.”

_ Holy shit. _ “Do me a favor, dude?” Prompto asked, all seriousness despite the feeling of liquid sex pooling in his stomach. “Don’t use the ‘L’ word unless you mean it?” The sound of that word had driven him nuts, but Prompto knew he was enough of a basket case that he couldn’t treat it casually like others did. Throw it at him enough and he might-

Green eyes flicked up from his lips to pin Prompto’s gaze to his. “I never do,” Ignis said softly.

Oh.

“_ Oh. _” It was a sigh. “And... have you ever? You know. Said it before?”

No smile. None. Just a piercing stare, and swollen, wet lips, and a hand sliding down his cheek to his neck before it slipped back around to thread into his hair. “Not romantically, no.” The hand behind his head froze in place. “Does it trouble you? My using it now?”

Prompto wasn’t going to go all sappy. No. Not gonna happen. “Nuh-uh. Would it freak you out if I said it back?”

“Only if you said it because you felt obligated to do so.”

Nope. Not. Gonna. Cry. Prompto nodded and bit his lip until Ignis leaned forward and swept his tongue over the teeth pinning his lower lip in place. “Come now,” Ignis whispered, “there’s no need for that, love.”

That hot mouth was back before Prompto could agree and all he could do was moan and melt against the bare chest in front of him, feeling Ignis’s cock shift against his stomach when he moved. It was enough to bring Prompto back to the here-and-now. He wanted to touch, to be touched.

He wanted it all.

Without asking Prompto’s hand slipped between their stomachs to find the cock not attached to himself, and practically hummed into Ignis’s mouth when the hips under his ass lurched; a breath sucking in between their teeth. He’d caught Ignis off guard.

Best. Reaction. Ever.

“How do you like it, babe?” His hand was already squeezing the head; thumb rubbing over the slit gently. “Here?” He released his prize and trailed his fingers lower, gliding feather-soft touches over the velvety sac before following Ignis’s seam down until their seated position wouldn’t let him get further. But it was close enough. “Or here?”

“Prompto,” Ignis’s voice was thick in a way that Prompto would never in a million years forget when the typically articulate man finally remembered how to work his tongue for speaking and not making out. “I- have you- ever-”

A switch clicked over in Prompto’s brain.

“You’ve never gone at your prostate before?” It didn’t rattle him when Ignis shook his head slowly. He should have known. Anal wasn’t exactly every day locker-room talk, and Prompto was pretty sure Ignis didn’t subscribe to the kinds of movies channels Prompto had learned from. That and the internet. Because it wasn’t like the dude going to town on himself while dressed as a miner in ‘Working the Shaft’ was going to stop and explain how to find your own g-spot. “I can show you… if you want.”

Moving slowly to give Ignis a chance to refuse if he wanted to, Prompto reached towards the two little bottles Ignis had used during Prompto’s massage, picking up the one that didn’t have a picture of a purple flower on the front. That was probably the stuff that smelled nice, which meant this one was the oil. 

Ignis didn’t stop him. 

Okay. Next step. Sliding off Ignis’s lap he popped the lid of the bottle open with his thumb. “Do you wanna watch me? Or do you want me to show you how it feels?”

Ignis’s eyes dropped down to the padding still rolled out for Prompto’s massage. “Would it be easier if I was to lay down?”

Prompto’s pulse kicked, but he held it together like a champ. “Yeah,” he said, shifting off the makeshift bed and giving it a pat, “make yourself comfy, okay?”

Prompto scooted out of the way and let Ignis take his abandoned spot on the bedroll. With little nudges to Ignis’s legs he got Ignis to lift and spread his knees so Prompto could move between before rubbing a good amount of oil over both hands and coating his fingers. 

“Tell me if it’s too hard or too soft as we go,” he said with a smirk; the jab at Ignis’s instructions before his massage enough to make Ignis roll his eyes behind the glasses he was still wearing.

“Hilarious,” Ignis was only able to pretend to be done with him for a second though, because Prompto had the other man’s cock in hand almost immediately; slick palm gliding up and down the shaft with slow, firm strokes. Those pretty green eyes rolled back before closing and Ignis’s head tipped back as he gave a breathy moan.

“Good?” Prompto asked, pressing the pad of his thumb along the underside with each pass to catch the small ridge there, knowing how good that felt on himself.

“Marvelous,” Ignis sighed, his hips finding the rhythm Prompto’s hand had set and now followed along. It might have been thinner than Prompto’s, but Ignis’s cock felt heavier. Solid. Probably had something to do with it being longer, Prompto guessed. But damn if Prompto wasn’t feeling his own dick jump up like it wanted a turn too.

Prompto kept at it for a little bit before pressing a finger to Ignis’s puckered entrance, tightening his grip on the cock in his hand and giving the tip a little extra pressure when he got up to it to ramp up the pleasure. The sound Ignis let out told Prompto the tactic had worked.

The finger slowly slid into the tight ring between Ignis’s ass cheeks and he felt the muscles clench; his invasion stopping where he was. “Relax babe,” he soothed, totally aware that Ignis’s face was now calm - calm like he was making it look that way on purpose. Prompto didn’t want Ignis pulling on his business face here. “It’ll feel so, so good. I promise. Just relax your body, okay?”

His hand kept working at Ignis’s cock while he waited for the man spread out in front of him to will his muscles into letting go. A testing twist of his finger produced a twitch around the digit but not the merciless grip from before, and Prompto started in again until he was two knuckles deep.

When the pad of his finger brushed over a small, soft spot Ignis gasped; business face totally falling away. Prompto did his best not to grin like an idiot - failing spectacularly - as he started brushing over the little bundle with soft strokes before alternating with gentle squeezes, like he would the trigger of his gun. Those were the best. Ignis‘s breathing was speeding up the longer Prompto worked him, knife-edged eyebrows bunching up behind the frames of his glasses as his mouth fell open in a perfect ‘o’ that Prompto wanted so badly to dive into.

“Gods, you’re gorgeous Iggy,” Prompto couldn’t help himself, “wish I could take a picture of you just like this.” He worked Ignis’s body, dropping every kind of praise and an ongoing string of worship on the man who was probably only on this plain of reality physically, judging by the look of him.

Prompto took that as the highest of compliments.

“Prompto,” Ignis’s voice was almost unrecognizable, half grunt, half whine, and all completely _ gone _ . Prompto had never imagined what the act of sex would sound like if it had a voice before, but here it was. Fingers that could kill Prompto’s brain cells just by wrapping around a steering wheel where now grabbing at the pillow behind Ignis’s head and knotting into ashy-blonde hair. “I don’t want t-to…” Ignis _ moaned _ , “not - _ Astrals _ \- not without you.”

“Want me to stop, babe?” Ignis was panting hard now and Prompto could tell he was _ there _; his chest was coated in a thin layer of sweat and he was pink from his face, down that perfectly arched throat that Prompto just wanted to nip at until it was red and blotchy, and all the way to his dick that was now beading with precum above Prompto’s fingers. Holy shit this was going to be in Prompto’s spank bank for the rest of his life! “Iggy? Do I stop?”

A hand lurched down to the one Prompto was using to jerk Ignis off, locking it in place. “S-stop,” Ignis panted, and the finger up Ignis’s ass retreated from its playtoy. Ragged gasps were broken by the occasional grunt as Ignis fought to hold onto control and Prompto did his best not to interfere with that, even though the shaft against his palm was so heavy and just _ begging _ to be squeezed!

“Gods above, Prompto,” Ignis managed at last, releasing his grip over Prompto’s fingers so the blonde could take his hand back; eyes still screwed shut as he gulped down air. “Wherever did you learn to do that?”

“Um. Yeah. So. That would be,” it was embarrassing to think about saying it out loud, but he’d already fessed up about bigger things. No going back, right? “Adult… movies.” His voice rose at the end like it had been a question.

“Pornography?” Ignis asked, his eyes finally opening, and Prompto nodded. “Remarkable. I don’t know that I will be able to equal that for you, I fear.” 

“Really? You’re not weirded out that I watch porn?” 

Ignis rolled himself up to sit in front of Prompto, his face flushed and hair totally debauched - take _ that _ thesaurus! “Did I look as though I was not thoroughly enjoying myself?”

“Not really,” Prompto managed to talk himself out of his worry. Guess it would have been hard for Iggy to be grossed out when Prompto had almost just wrecked the dude using that forbidden knowledge. “I was surprised you wanted to stop. I was sure I was gonna finish you off right there.”

“I would much rather finish with you, if that’s alright.” Ignis admitted, leaning in to dust kisses against Prompto’s lips. “Did any of your movies provide a situation that could accommodate?”

_ Oh hell yeah they did! _

“Sure. Plenty.”

“Any one situation stand out as being preferable to you?” The kisses didn’t stop and only got deeper as they talked, while Ignis’s hands were back to being everywhere on Prompto.

“Well,” Prompto had to really focus to find that one brain cell still capable of speech, “I mean, there’s sex.”

Ignis smiled against his mouth. “As opposed to what we’re currently doing?”

Prompto turned his cheek away so Ignis had room to move his lips and tongue lower. “I mean, like, _ sex _ sex. Your dick inside me.”

The mouth against his neck stopped moving, and Prompto immediately started to panic when the body in front of him basically went into petrification.

“Or not! I mean, that’s-”

“Will I hurt you?” Ignis’ voice was quiet, but not upset. It was totally the opposite, actually.

Prompto let out a shaking breath of his own, realizing Ignis was down for it. _ Oh man…. _

“Nah dude. I’ll be fine. Just gotta loosen me up first. Here. Like this.” Prompto reached for the oil to reslick his hands only to find it snatched up by Ignis, who poured the stuff over his own long, sinful digits.

“Teach me?” Those words should not have been that hot. But then what about Ignis wasn’t sexy?

Prompto laid back, trying not to giggle nervously while he got his knees up and apart like he had told Ignis. Was _ he _ seriously about to give Ignis a lesson on sex? It was surreal. Ignis had more sex apeal than anyone he had ever met. How was it possible that _ Prompto _ would be the one to teach him how to unleash it?

“One finger first,” he said, “turned up towards my stomach. You’ll feel a softer spot once you get to around your second knuckle. Maybe a little less for you, come to think of it. That’s the sweet spot.”

Slowly Ignis followed Prompto’s instructions, making minor adjustments as they were given. A little thrill shot through Prompto’s gut after a few seconds, followed by more as Ignis struck gold, and Prompto did his best not to wriggle like a fish at the feeling. 

“Good,” Prompto sighed, letting Ignis get familiar with his prostate for a little while before moving on. It wasn’t like when he’d go nuts on himself, but it was still terrific. “Pull out your finger and add the middle one with it this time. Get to the same spot then start to slowly spread your fingers apart while moving in and out.”

Ignis followed his instructions and Prompto’s insides started to melt and flutter. When those fingers hit his prostate in a way that was so completely perfect Prompto’s back arched into it, his voice cracking in pleasure. “Shit Iggy, that was amazing. Don’t do that too many more times, though. Okay? We won’t make it to the actual sex.”

Fingers scissored carefully before Ignis was instructed to add a third finger, repeating the process by twisting his wrist and opening Prompto from every angle. Prompto was practically a writhing, useless mess at this point, but held out just enough brain power to answer Ignis’s questions of how he was doing.

Prompto was desperate - _ that’s _ how he was doing. The pace was too slow, the pressure too soft, but all of this was just the way it was supposed to be. It wasn’t the grand finale - this was just the build up. Which he was ready to be over now, thanks.

“Iggy, babe,” he moaned, shoving the back of his hand against his mouth since he couldn’t reach Ignis to kiss him yet. “I’m ready. Please…” 

“Are you certain you’re prepared eno-”

“_ Pleeeease! _” 

The cap of the bottle clicked open and close again when the fingers left his ass; Prompto watching Ignis’s hand work around his own dick with a shadow of the look he’d worn while Prompto had pleasured him. It was better than any porno he’d ever ordered. Maybe someday he’d ask to watch Ignis masturbate, though right now Prompto doubted he’d ever be able to keep from jumping in. Green eyes were on him, and now there was nothing nice about the way kitty was looking as his dinner.

_ Bring it. _

A new something was prodding at his puckered hole and Prompto tried not to buck into it, waiting for Ignis to provide the pressure that finally pushed his cock inside, moving slowly until finally bottoming out with a low, long groan. Prompto locked up his throat. He didn’t want Ignis thinking he had gotten something wrong. He just needed a sec.

Ignis shifted between Prompto’s legs until he was stretched out over Prompto; elbows propped on either side of Prompto’s head with his fingers laced through fluffy blonde hair. Hot breath puffed over Prompto’s face, but Prompto didn’t lean up for a kiss. Not just yet.

It stung a little, Prompto couldn’t deny that. Okay more than a little. Ignis was bigger than his three fingers had been, even with the stretching he’d done. But more than hurt Prompto felt full. Full and hot and he just wanted Ignis to move. There was pressure everywhere inside of him and if Ignis would just move the sting wouldn’t even matter.

Prompto’s hands latched onto Ignis’s sides and his hips bucked up into Ignis a little. Ignis clearly took that as his cue to start slowly, carefully fucking into Prompto; his lips claiming and tongue filling Prompto’s mouth. 

Gods! _ Oh Gods! _ It wasn’t even close to what Prompto had imagined. He was full and heavy and uncomfortable in places, but none of that mattered because Ignis was so _ tight _ against that one point inside him that it was all Prompto could do to realize there were other things going on with his body. Like Ignis’s hand, dropping between then to wrap around Prompto’s cock and pull at it slowly, matching pace with their hips. And Ignis’s mouth, kissing his lips and biting his ear and sucking his throat like he couldn’t decide which part of Prompto to eat.

Prompto didn’t even realize how loud he was getting. Not until he caught the absolutely _ obscene _ sounds of Ignis’s moans and grunts; so soft they were almost obliterated beneath his own pleasure. Finally the blonde made an effort to swallow his cries a little so he could hear Ignis come unglued; trying his damnedest to commit the noises to memory even though his brain had officially fried.

Glasses slipped down Ignis’s nose to bump into Prompto’s and the hand at Prompto’s dick let go so it could reach up and whip the things across the tent before grabbing onto Prompto’s thigh, pulling it up over Ignis’s hip and picking up speed.

That did it. _ Six, that did it! _ Skin slapped against skin at this new angle and Prompto whined into Ignis’s mouth. Ignis must have mistaken the sound to be a pout instead of the sign Prompto was on the edge because long, unreal fingers wrapped around his cock again and started to pull in time with the new pace.

Ignis was hot inside him, hard and slick; the ridges and veins of his cock dragging against Prompto’s walls deliciously, making Prompto tremble with the overwhelming sensations, and coupled with a dull throb from the pounding that somehow only made everything that much better.

It was too much. Prompto’s orgasm hit him before he could warn Ignis to move his hand.

“_ Iggy! _” It was all he could get out - Prompto forgot every other word in existence other than the name of the man on top of him and the pleasure shooting like Ramuh’s own lightning though his groin, up his spine and down straight to his toes. Prompto lurched, coming over his stomach and those godly fingers gripping his cock.

There was a sound above him, he was vaguely aware, as Ignis’s voice cried out while his body dropped to Prompto’s chest. The hips at his ass slammed into Prompto desperately as Ignis followed Prompto almost immediately, heat filling him while Prompto’s own name poured like magma from Ignis’s throat.

Slamming hips slowed to erratic thrusts, then a few twitches before they were both finally still, except for the two hearts racing widely against each other. 

Prompto relaxed his death grip on Ignis, realize that somewhere along the line he’d wrapped his arms around Ignis’s shoulders and had been holding on like he was riding the back of a dualhorn. The face next to his ear turned, and lips brushed against his check.

“Are you alright, Prompto?” Ignis was whispering but even that carried the remnants of the way his voice positively dripped sex when he was turned on.

Prompto nodded. “Sooo alright,” he sighed, “beyond alright.” He twisted his head so he could brush his lips against the ones leaving tickling trails by his ear. “I’d ask to do it again but I’ll be honest, dude. I’ve got nothing left.”

Ignis hummed in his ear and then lifted his hips, his softening cock slipping out of Prompto. Prompto winced at that, realizing he’d probably be walking funny in a few hours. It didn’t matter. Nothing mattered.

Ignis propped himself up onto his elbows slightly to peer down at Prompto. “You have me, darling,” he murmured and Prompto’s heart fluttered.

Okay, so _ one thing _ mattered.

“Same, Iggy,” Prompto breathed, “I am so totally yours.”

Soft kisses were traded back and forth for a while, until Ignis reminded them that they were only half the party, and the others probably wouldn’t be gone much longer.

“Okay,” Prompto relented, his hands holding onto Ignis’s biceps when his lover tried to get up, “but first… I love you, Iggy. _ Ignis _. I really, seriously love you.”

A hand slid closer to Prompto’s head and a thumb started to brush against his temple.

“And I love you,” Ignis smiled down at him warmly. “With all of my heart.” A kiss sealed over Prompto’s mouth and when it was over Prompto chuckled.

“Okay,” he said, pushing lightly at Ignis’s shoulders, “_ now _ it’s bath time!”

XXXX

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The longest, most graphic, most self-indulgent sex scene I have ever written. Why? Because I wanted it! 
> 
> Yes that much lead up is necessary. It's called foreplay and Ignis is a gentleman like that.


	6. Finale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ignis figures he’ll take one for the team.
> 
> Prompto figures out that he's the team.
> 
> Together they might just figure this love business out.

##  Ignis: Finale

Ignis had just finished reapplying his styling gel and washing his hands while Prompto had taken over restoring the tent to its prior unspoiled condition when Gladio and Noct returned; a rather large stringer of fish between them. Noct looked well pleased with himself, holding his end of the line up proudly.

“Check it out,” his voice bespoke his excitement once the pair had drawn within earshot of camp, “who’s hungry?”

“Starving!” Prompto’s head popped out of the tent eagerly before he finally emerged, bathed, dressed and smiling brightly; though Ignis did take note of the way Prompto’s movements appeared slower, almost ginger, as he walked. It took conscious discipline on Ignis’s part to resist approaching his lover in order to take the man in his arms and sooth away the after effects of their passion. Prompto had laughed off the ache, calling it a souvenir and promising Ignis could have the next one. 

The thought already had Ignis planning situations which might call for he and Prompto to be left alone for several hours.

“Impressive,” Ignis arched a brow, approving of Noct’s fishing prowess. “How shall we prepare this feast?”

“Since when do you ask?” The prince teased, laying his catch on the folding table with Gladio’s assistance and then strolling over to the cooler for a soft drink. 

“I’m a man of many surprises,” Ignis replied drolly and set to the task of cleaning the fish. The clatter of his party settling in at his back was a comforting, familiar sound, as was the deep chuckle that immediately sent a ripple of apprehension down Ignis’s spine. Without requiring an eye witness account Ignis knew all too well he had a stake in the teasing to come. 

“Thought I told you not to break him, Ignis,” Gladio started in through an audible smile, “What’s up, Prompto? Can’t even hold your own against a massage?”

Behind him Prompto’s outraged yelp told Ignis that the pair were engaged in childish horseplay until Gladio’s humor was abruptly, alarmingly absent from his tone. “What-”

“Hey! Get off, dude!” Sparing a glance over his shoulder Ignis just caught sight of Prompto attempting to extract himself from beneath Gladio’s pinning arm; the Shield’s eyes trained down upon the blonde with apparent disbelief. Gladio released him then, reaching out to flip the collar of Prompto’s vest up as the blonde skipped back, failing to avoid Gladio’s grasp-

But not before Ignis caught sight of the dusky pink blush of an errant love bite, vivid against the pale skin of Prompto’s neck.

His face heated. No, it  _ burned _ , and Ignis spun round to face the table again before his discomposure could be witnessed. He had tried to exercise caution when laving attention upon that delicious column, but had clearly underestimated Prompto’s capacity for bruising.

Seconds stretched into minutes, and minutes passed one after another as Ignis cleaned and filleted their dinner, prepped pans, applied seasoning and regained his self command. At his back conversation continued as it typically would, with Noct and Prompto discussing the finer points of fighting games versus first person shooters, and Gladio tossing in the occasional opinion that neither argument was relevant if the game did not possess a decent storyline, to which Ignis robotically agreed when the group had asked his input. 

When the last of the pans had been placed upon the grill the massive frame of their tattooed companion leaned against the table beside him; arms crossed over his chest.

“So, Prompto?” Gladio’s voice was intentionally low, and Ignis raised a brow archly, barely pulling his eyes from his task of cleaning his food prep station to acknowledge the question. He would not apologize for what had transpired between himself and Prompto, but he also did not wish for it to cause a rift within their entourage. 

“You disapprove, I take it.”

Gladio’s face darkened slightly with a scowl. “Ain’t my place. But you sure you know what you’re doing?”

Ignis leveled a gaze on his friend as steady and cool as any he had ever brandished, though he felt anything but. “I believe it’s called falling in love,” he replied firmly, “and in answer to your question yes, I’m quite certain.”

The hard features before him melted into quiet surprise. “What, you’re serious? And how’s he feel?”

“If his admission is any indication, his feelings mirror my own.”

Gladio turned a thoughtful expression back to the campfire, where Noct and Prompto had taken their prior conversation and turned it into a contest of past victories against one another; with Prompto animated as was his typical fashion, yet only from the waist up this time.

“You think Noct-”

“Prompto isn’t quite ready for others to know of his bisexuality,” Ignis replied, anticipating where the question was leading. “Rest assured, though, he fully intends to tell Noct in the future.”

“And you?”

Ignis gazed at the duo before the fire pensively for a while. “I believe I’ll - what’s the term? - come out of the closet tonight. Of our immediate company only Noctis is left in the dark, and it seems pointless to carry on the pretense any longer on my part. My admission will give Prompto an opportunity to see how his friends may react to his own revelation down the road. For Noct’s sake, do try your best not to let on that you already knew.”

“Sure Iggy,” Gladio pushed from the table casually, “no problem. You just, ah…”

Again Ignis anticipated Gladio’s words. “This will not impact our duty to Noct or our mission, if that is your concern.”

“I figured as much, given it’s you,” Gladio grumbled. “I was gonna say don’t hurt Blondie. He’s not thick skinned like you and me.”

Ignis watched as Gladio strolled off without another word, leaving Ignis to muse over the care the man had just intentionally expressed for Prompto. It was good to know Gladio held the man as dear as he did the others.

Hours later dinner had been served, enjoyed, and the remnants cleared away, leaving the group to settle in around the fire with phones in hand and virtual zell trees to harvest. Their standard banter was flying as it should and all in all the evening was as any other would be. 

Discussion of Galdin Quay arose after a time, beginning with the cuisine before moving onto the scenery. At last Ignis saw his opportunity when Prompto suggested Noct take Lady Lunafreya there once peace was restored.

“I must admit,” Ignis spoke, cracking open a can of Ebony, “it does possess a certain charm that invokes a sense of romance. It is quite affecting.”

“Look at Specs,” Noct teased, “waxing poetic. Got anyone specific in mind?”

Ignis raised a bland expression to Noct, lowering the can from his lips as though he had not thought the statement would be pursued. “He would have to be an exceptional man, rest assured.” The question was pointedly deflected from receiving a proper answer with the deliberate use of the appropriate pronoun. In this he could distract without deceit. 

The tiny sounds accumulating currency in their games died off completely as three sets of eyes lifted to Ignis simultaneously; one knowing, one shocked, and the fairest set appearing almost panicked. In hindsight Ignis pondered whether he should have warned Prompto of his intentions first. He would have to speak quickly in order to prevent Prompto from thinking his admission would be required as well. Prompto would not hesitate, he knew, if he thought Ignis required it.

“He?” Gladio was the first to speak, and in doing so abided by Ignis’s earlier request.

“Seriously?” Noct asked, sounding astonished and just a touch irritated, and for a moment Ignis’s concern grew. Not for himself, however, but for the beautiful figure seated beside the prince, who was now peering fearfully at his best friend from the corner of his eye.

“Quite serious,” Ignis replied, as though he was answering a question disconnected from him entirely. “Is there a problem, Noct?”

“Hell yeah there’s a problem!” Noct blurted, and Ignis’s blood froze at the way Prompto flinched at his side. “What’s up with keeping secrets from me, Ignis? We’ve known each other since we were kids. Did you really think I’m shallow enough to care that you like men?”

“It wasn’t exclusively you I failed to notify,” Ignis said. “I’ve only ever announced my sexuality to one person.”

“You told someone else?” Noct demanded, sounding more hurt than angry. “And not me? Who was it?”

“My first love,” Ignis replied firmly. Prompto’s eyes shot back to Ignis, dazling and wide as he waited for Ignis to possibly say something else. To soothe his beloved, Ignis lifted the can of Ebony back to his lips, demonstrating that he had no intention of adding further to that statement. Thankfully he didn’t have to; the admission was enough to bring an abrupt end to Noct’s tirade. 

“Your first… oh.” Noct fidgeted in his chair. “How’d he take it?”

“Better than I’d imagined he would,” Ignis said truthfully. “Now, unless you wish to have an open discussion on the topic of each other’s romantic experiences I believe we can move on to the next conversation. Do you agree?” His charge’s reluctance to discuss his own affections gave Ignis the perfect means to sever the dialogue and prevent further questions others in attendance might not wish explored.

Noct glanced at their friends. “Uh, yeah. Sure. No problems for you two, right?” Ignis had the distinct impression the question was aimed more at their thoughts on Ignis’s sexuality rather than the end of the conversation; and more particularly a dare for someone to speak against the advisor.

“I’m cool with this,” Gladio admitted, perhaps a bit more casually than he should have.

“Same,” Prompto said, his voice subdued but calm, “Ignis is the man - always will be.”

“I’m much obliged, I’m sure,” Ignis said, lifting his can towards his compatriots in appreciation. But the smile he bestowed took the sting from his wry comment, and soon enough the tiny blips of gathering zell began to fill the haven once more.

It was only then that Ignis realized the grip he had held on his phone had been near catastrophic for the electronic device. Thankfully the case had prevented damage, though his hand would likely develop a pins and needles sensation as the blood flow returned to his fingers.

Perhaps Prompto had not been his only concern after all. Still, he was grateful it was done.

##  Prompto: Finale  
  


The next morning brought the smell of frying eggs and onions into the tent. Prompto stretched, wincing at the dull ache in his ass but not hating it in the least. The sleeping bag to his left was empty, but that was normal. Ignis was always the first up. 

Rolling out of his own bag he was surprised to see Gladio still stretched out on top of his blanket; Noct curled up in his usual spot predictably. Throwing on a fresh change of clothes Prompto moved over to nudge Gladio’s leg with the toe of his boot.

“Big guy, you awake?” It was totally weird for Gladio to sleep much later than Ignis. Usually this scene played out in reverse and Gladio was pulling Prompto’s ass out of bed.

Gladio hummed softly. “I slept like shit last night. Wake me up in a half hour.”

“Sure dude,” Prompto frowned worriedly. “You sure you’re not sick?”

Gladio propped one eye open and glared up at Prompto. “What, you and Noct can sleep in whenever you want, but the moment I want to I gotta be sick? Quit yappin’ and go eat. You’re ruining my thirty minutes.”

“Fine, fine. Jeeze, kill a guy for caring,” Prompto ducked out of the tent before Gladio could hurl something other than insults at him.

Outside the view was gorgeous. The sun had the sea glittering like it was made from gemstones, the black rocks of the coast were glowing golden in the new light, and Ignis was dressed to impress and cooking up a storm; a steaming cup of coffee in hand. 

“Mornin’,” Prompto called quietly, and Ignis smiled, setting down his spatula and retrieving another cup from the bin. 

“Good morning,” Ignis replied, pouring a second cup of coffee and holding it out for Prompto once he had finished brushing his teeth. Prompto reached for it eagerly only to find it pulled back; Ignis leaning down to press his lips to Prompto’s when he drew close enough. Prompto didn’t even try to hold back the happy sigh, just enjoying the way Ignis’s tongue invited itself into his mouth like it owned the place - which it totally did.

“So... last night...” Prompto began once Ignis had retreated, surrendering the blessed caffeine to Prompto as he did.

That playful smirk crossed Ignis’ lips and Prompto was one-hundred-percent ready to dive back in. “Is there one aspect in particular you’re thinking on, or is it the overall happenings that have you in such a state.”

“You told them,” Prompto whispered, throwing a glance over his shoulder to make sure no one was lurking behind him. “About you. About you telling me.”

“I mentioned no names, you’ll recall.” Ignis corrected slightly. “When you’re ready we can amend my statement as necessary. Until then the information given is as accurate as it needs to be.”

“Yeah, but why’d you tell them?”

Ignis set down his coffee and dialed down a knob on the cooktop, turning so he could pluck the mug from Prompto’s hands to set it down next to his before pulling Prompto into his arms. “Perhaps the euphoria of our evening together clouded my judgment.” Ignis’s eyebrows raised expressively -  _ too _ expressively to be taken seriously. “Perhaps it was simply time. We may never know.”

“Did you do that for me, Iggy?” Prompto’s voice was a small squeak, which only made Ignis’s smile even bigger.

“Perhaps.” Ignis repeated, and Prompto rolled his eyes at the mischief in that gorgeous face in front of him. “More likely, however, is that I did it for us. I’ve suspected for some time Noct would react as he did. He’d be more hurt at being left in the dark for so many years than anything. I gather you’ll likely receive the same reaction. And we both may share a small price for beginning a romance with one another before he knew either of our secrets. Once he throws the last of his tantrums that will be that. We’ll have nothing more to stand in our way.”

“What about Gladio?”

There was a split second where Ignis hesitated - Prompto could tell - before he lifted a hand and poked one finger into Prompto’s neck, right over his jugular. A familiar sort of ache answered the touch - the kind you’d get from poking a bruise.

“He did you a slight service yesterday in adjusting your collar for you,” Ignis revealed, pulling away the fingers that Prompto slapped over his throat in a panic when he realized what Ignis had just told him. Gladio knew!  _ Shit, he knew!  _

“Allow me to put your mind at ease, love,” Ignis wrapped his arms around Prompto again, pulling him against that totally sexy purple leopard print shirt. The heartbeat there was steady and strong. “Gladio’s sole concern is that I might hurt you. He knows you to be a kinder soul than any of us. You’ll receive no judgment from him, I assure you. It’s as I said, once we are ready to inform Noct there will be nothing more to inhibit us.”

“Nothing but sharing a tent and hotel rooms with the guys,” Prompto grumped, and that eyebrow that had teased him only a few seconds ago now lifted like Ignis was plotting something - which he probably was.

“Well, Vyv did say he had another commission for you, didn’t he?” Ignis remembered for Prompto. “Perhaps some of that money could go towards procuring a second hotel room on occasion.” 

“You think?” Prompto had to admit, he liked that idea more than just a little bit. “But that means I gotta tell them.” Even knowing that Gladio knew, Prompto’s guts still twisted at the thought of saying the words out loud. Of admitting to his best friend and reminding Gladio that he wasn’t like them - that he’d always been different. His wrist, being a pleb, being-

Ignis’ lips ghosted over Prompto’s. “When you’re ready, darling,” Ignis said softly, “and only when you’re ready. Until then I’m content as we are. And when the time comes I’ll be there at your side, your hand in mine if you so desire.”

It was too good to be true. He still felt different, but now it wasn’t as lonely as it had been. For the first time he actually started to think he could do this. Maybe not today, but soon… 

“Sounds perfect,” Prompto leaned in to steal a few more of those mint-and-Ebony kisses - if he had his way as many as he could get before the guys woke up. “Okay then, just as soon as I’m ready.”  
  
_ Fin  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted in one day! (Ish - I haven't gone to sleep since I started, so even though it's after midnight I'm still saying it's the same day.)
> 
> I have to admit I like writing stories from start to finish and then posting them all at once. I've heard that you don't get as many comments this way, but it takes so much pressure off of "What if I never finish it? What if I take too long for my readers?" I've got a story I'm working on for another fandom that's already 13 chapters in this way. It's nice to write at my own pace.
> 
> Maybe I'll come back and write more Promnis later. Hopefully this didn't completely scratch the self-indulgent writing itch. ;)

**Author's Note:**

> Holy Chocobos - I’m writing again!
> 
> So. This was supposed to be a one-shot. Then I got most of the way through it and realized it was gigantic. What is brevity????
> 
> The upside is that all chapters are done! I just have to proof read the rest before posting. Hooray for almost instant gratification! 
> 
> These two will literally destroy my brain with their cuteness and sweetness and I just want this to be canon so badly! Someone please help me. Oh God...


End file.
